


Карфаген, который должен быть разрушен

by Luchenza



Series: ББ-квест 2015 [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV), Year Walk (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды мир изменился, и людям пришлось жить бок о бок с существами из сказок и мифов. Но Финч и Риз не знали, с чем — или кем — им придётся столкнуться в своей подпольной борьбе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Мифологическая АУ. Частичный ретеллинг компьютерной игры «Year walk». Изменение некоторых событий сериала, OOC Рут.
> 
> К тексту есть иллюстрации: [Рут-из-норы-под-ясенем](http://imgur.com/NGPJ34V.jpg), [Грим](http://imgur.com/88juTBj.jpg).

**Пролог**

…Джон продолжал идти вперёд, чувствуя за поясом брюк приятную тяжесть пистолета. В тёмном тумане, больше похожем на дым, всё смазывалось, так и хотелось моргнуть или потереть глаза. Люди вокруг двигались как при эффекте замедленной съёмки в кино. Этот мутный, размазанный по реальности Нью-Йорк не походил на тот, который Джон знал и помнил.

Подумав, Джон заменил пули в магазине на серебряные. Лишняя осторожность никогда не помешает.

— Куда спешишь, ходок? — вдруг раздался хриплый голос. Джон обернулся и увидел, что бесформенный сгусток тумана заинтересованно смотрит на него тёмными глазами. Хлопок — и вот уже вместо тумана перед Джоном стоит нечто похожее на старое трухлявое дерево. Глаза, впрочем, остались. 

Джон промолчал в ответ: ему нельзя было говорить ни с кем, пока он не дойдёт до конца. 

Древесное создание помялось, переступая своими похожими на корни лапами. Без Календаря Джон даже не мог предположить, кто это.

— На смерть идёшь, — сообщило ему создание. — Другие не видят, а я вижу. Серебро тебя не спасёт.

И не поймёшь его: то ли угрожает, то ли… Никогда не знаешь, что у _этих_ на уме.

«Спасибо, — подумал Джон, — но уж как-нибудь сам разберусь».

— Как знаешь.

Древоподобное существо отвернулось и продолжило свой медленный путь в тумане. Оно было чуть более отчётливым, чем всё остальное вокруг. Небоскрёбы тонули в плотной облачной завесе, нависшей необычно низко над городом, люди и создания смешались в одну безликую серую толпу, мерно шагающую по улице. Неожиданно пошёл снег, большими хлопьями оседающий на пальто Джона, и только этот снег вернул ощущение реальности. 

Путь был нелёгким, словно все мышцы надолго сковало судорогой, а потом отпустило — тело плохо подчинялось, каждый шаг давался с трудом, а сколько их было впереди, этих шагов…

Но Джон упрямо шёл к цели. Потому что он должен был пройти это испытание до конца.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 1**

Ключ плохо проворачивался в старом замке. Открывая дверь маленькой квартиры, Теодор едва не уронил сумку с ноутбуком и документами. Придерживая выпадающие видеографии свободной рукой, он, наконец, перешагнул порог. И чихнул, всё-таки выронив пакет с сэндвичами.

В квартирке приятно пахло книжной пылью, свет из окна единственной комнаты падал на потёртый диван, а в стеклянной дверце шкафа с книгами отражался краснокирпичный дом напротив. Вид из окна открывался живописней некуда: лес невдалеке, старая церковь у речки, цветы какие-то повсюду — у каждого дома по клумбе, одна другой больше. Теодор однако лишь невесело хмыкнул и, не медля ни секунды, стал раскладывать папки на кривоногом письменном столе. В конце концов, ему на кафедре фольклористики платили не за праздные разглядывания городских красот. 

Теодор открыл папку с документами и, жадно откусив от сэндвича, подошёл к окну, рассматривая главную из своих находок — зацикленную видеографию с двумя мужчинами. Один — профессорской внешности, в очках с толстыми стёклами — смотрел на уличную камеру видеонаблюдения, второй, похожий на спецагента в штатском, обозревал улицу. Когда цикл видеографии подходил к концу, спецагент поднимал взгляд, смотря прямо в объектив. Уже почти сто лет прошло со дня съёмки, а по-прежнему жуть брала от этого тяжёлого взгляда.

Кто они, Теодор не знал, ему было известно лишь одно имя: Гарольд Рен, та ещё тёмная лошадка. Не знал Теодор и того, что делали эти двое ночью на тихой улице рядом с магазином электротоваров. Теодор был уверен лишь в том, что эта странная парочка была каким-то образом связана с чередой странных событий вроде неожиданного падения президента Прайса, массовых разрываний Договоров и ещё чёрт знает с чем. Некогда в мире уживались мифические существа и новые технологии, а потом всё это ушло. Жизнь изменилась едва ли не за мгновения. 

Видеография снова вернулась в папку, под литеру «Н» — «неисследованное». Теодор закатал рукава рубашки, отложил в сторону недоеденный сэндвич и подтащил стул поближе к столу.

На кафедре свято верили, что Теодор, как и многие до него (и сколько ещё таких будет после!) приехал изучать эпоху Договора в один из европейских городков. Даже не было важно, куда именно ехать: везде наравне с людьми некогда жили мифические существа. Пусть и прошёл с той поры целый век, и никого из свидетелей эпохи не осталось в живых, всё равно из года в год целыми стаями фольклористы и мифологи всех мастей слетались в библиотеки и архивы и стучались в дома местных жителей, пытаясь урвать кусок информации. Ещё немного — и дрались бы, как чайки, за все эти видеографии и пару мегабайтов сетевых журналов.

Теодор тем не менее знал, что добытая им информация намного, намного ценнее. Те выводы, которые привели его в Ведторп, были ненадёжны, как прогулочный катер в девятибалльный шторм, но всё может перемениться.

Теодор развернул свой электронный календарь и поставил на стол, мельком глянув на числа: 25 мая 2111 года. 

Пора было вернуться в две тысячи восемнадцатый.

***

— Кажется, у нас проблема, мистер Риз.

Джон обернулся, придержав боксёрскую грушу. Гарольд, хромая, спускался по лестнице, держа под мышкой пальто. В их тайном убежище — на заброшенной станции метро — сейчас было гораздо теплее, чем на нью-йоркских улицах.

— В чём дело? 

Гарольд покачал головой и, войдя внутрь вагона, сел в своё кресло, поправив сползшие на кончик носа очки.

— Я бы не хотел делать поспешные умозаключения и сначала проверю всё, прежде чем…

Джон положил руку ему на плечо. Он не любил находиться в неизвестности.

— Гарольд, — произнёс он мягко, — просто скажи, что произошло. Тебя не было пару минут, ты даже не мог успеть зайти в библиотеку, чтобы узнать цифры страховки нашего нового номера.

Плечо Гарольда дёрнулось и тут же расслабилось под его рукой. 

— Я не смог получить новый номер, — последовал ответ. — Я бы сказал, что это похоже на перехват сигнала, но пока всё не проверю, лучше нам думать, что всему виной повреждения на линии, — Гарольд повернулся к Джону всем корпусом, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. — И я предвижу ваши возражения, что Машина в этом случае могла бы нас предупредить. Передвижения её интерфейса, как известно, нам неподвластны.

Джон уловил нотки раздражения в голосе Гарольда и не мог в душе с ним не согласиться. Рут появилась неожиданно, непохожая ни на нормальных людей, ни на мифических существ. Она нашла общий язык с Машиной быстрее, чем они оба за год совместной работы. Машина, этот непредсказуемый ИИ, говорила Рут больше, чем своему создателю. Риз не мог представить, в каких таких шведских лесах родилась эта хульдра и как она смогла стать чертовски хорошим хакером. Это, пожалуй, даже восхищало.

Медведь громко гавкнул, словно напоминая о своём присутствии. Джон вопросительно посмотрел на Гарольда.

— Нет, я не выгуливал его, — сказал тот. — И боюсь, он только что разбудил своим лаем мисс Шоу.

Риз сначала не заметил её в вагоне: Шоу укрылась своим пальто и спала на сиденьях, поджав ноги. В общем-то ничего удивительного, Сэм, насколько её успел узнать Джон, никогда особо не нуждалась в комфорте. 

— Я проснулась, ещё когда вы интимным шёпотом обсуждали обрыв связи, — сказала она, поднимаясь и пытаясь поправить волосы на ощупь. — Я выгуляю Медведя. Какой там день по Календарю?

Гарольд скорее по привычке проверил новостной сайт, хотя Джон был уверен, что он прекрасно всё помнил.

— День ачери, — ответил Гарольд. — Дух из поверий североамериканских индейцев, выглядит как мёртвая девочка в поношенной одежде. Нужно надеть что-то красное, лучше всего повязать красную нитку вокруг шеи.

— Неужели обошлось без заговоров и веников из руты, как вчера? Счастье-то какое, — Шоу взглянула на Гарольда, а потом и на Риза. — Знаете, в чём вы схожи? Вам обоим совсем не идут красные галстуки.

Она вырвала нитку из красной подстилки Медведя и поднялась по лестнице к тайному проходу, на ходу сматывая поводок. Медведь послушно потрусил за ней. Когда её шаги стихли, Гарольд застучал по клавишам и в какой-то момент, когда Джон уже почти задремал, повернул к нему ноутбук.

— Наверху снова демонстрация, — сказал Гарольд печально. Джон просмотрел видео, на котором люди у подножия Крайслер-билдинг кричали «мир для людей!», держа плакаты с перечёркнутыми существами, похожими на крылатых эльфов. Это выглядело бы смешно, если бы ситуация не была настолько серьёзной. 

— Неудивительно. Писали, что пару дней назад галипоте в облике собак загрызли кого-то, — произнёс Джон. — Позавчера тоже были жертвы. И никаких номеров.

— Машина не может знать о спонтанных убийствах, увы. А мифические существа редко договариваются заранее. Это не в их природе.

— Возможно, скоро будет в их, но ничего хорошего это не принесёт, определённо, — Джон с трудом подавил зевок и встряхнул головой.

Предыдущий номер пришлось пасти до глубокой ночи, и выспаться не удалось никому. Гарольд выглядел бодрее: Джон смог убедить его, что справится с незадачливым наркоманом в одиночку, однако в итоге всё равно пришлось привлечь Шоу. Далеко не всегда удавалось предсказать ход событий, но Джон не жаловался. Хотя он бы не сказал, что дело в любви к работе, нет. Привычка и долг? Вот это гораздо ближе к истине.

Трудно жить спокойно, когда знаешь слишком много. Многие знания — многие печали.

С вялым любопытством Джон подумал, как Лайонел сейчас пытается объяснить его отсутствие в полиции. Да, из Райли вышло отличное прикрытие, а вот полицейский… оставлял желать лучшего. В итоге Джон решил не просиживать зря штаны, пропуская рабочий день. Он по-приятельски похлопал Гарольда по руке и встал: пора было найти Рут, они все не видели её по меньшей мере неделю.

— Я пройдусь, — сказал он и без лишних слов поднялся на поверхность, чувствуя на своей спине взгляд Гарольда.

Джон быстро влился в толпу спешащих на работу людей. Вокруг мелькали красные пятна: нитки на шеях — самое простое и консервативное решение; на многих были красные галстуки, шарфы. На некоторых наиболее уверенных в себе — рубашки или блузки близких оттенков. Джон последних не одобрял, но они сами решили стать потенциальными кандидатами на смерть, их право. Призрачные фигуры неведомых существ проходили прямо сквозь толпу, заставляя вздрагивать особо чувствительных людей. Многие существа были уже знакомы Ризу по Календарю, но не все. Америка всегда была «плавильным котлом», только теперь в этом котле воедино смешались и люди, и мифические существа со всего мира. 

Джон проводил взглядом тёмную лошадь со слезящимися глазами, которая медленно шла вдоль парковых деревьев, становясь всё длиннее и длиннее, пока её голова не исчезла за соседним зданием. Маленькие дети бесстрашно трогали её бесконечное чёрное брюхо.

— Мамочка, смотри! Длинная лошадка! — крикнул мальчик, безуспешно пытаясь допрыгнуть и погладить кэлпи. Потом он подбежал к ногам и потрогал хвост.

Джон хмыкнул. Когда-то он еле смог преодолеть гипнотизирующий взгляд кэлпи, ещё немного — и бесславно утонул бы в фонтане. Жизнь в какой-то миг стала совершенно непредсказуемой. Уже не все помнили момент подписания Договора, и росли дети, для которых не было ничего фантастического во встрече с нимфами или гномами. В первый год этого безумия часто делали ставки, появится ли на Рождество Санта-Клаус, Джон тогда поставил на это десять баксов и остался в проигрыше. Кажется, дело было в Ираке, и разочаровались тогда все в его отряде — и выигравшие, и проигравшие.

Размышления были прерваны внезапно зазвонившим на углу улицы телефоном. Джон подошёл и снял трубку, вспомнив слова Гарольда. Механический голос в динамике успел произнести лишь пару звуков, после чего раздались короткие гудки, быстро сменившиеся тишиной.

Джон был готов поклясться, что кто-то не даёт им получить номер. А если так, то Рут нужно было найти как можно скорее.

***

— Эй-эй, дуркин дом! Подожди! Хорошо, я извиняюсь, ладно? 

Рут обернулась. Фаско сердито топтался у полицейской машины. 

— Я не видел никакого хвоста, если хочешь. Какой хвост? Впервые слышу. Ну так что, может, всё-таки поможешь? — крикнул он, нервно оглядываясь на сидящего в машине напарника. 

Признаться, Фаско начинал надоедать Рут, да и плевать бы она хотела на эту облаву, где его могли бы подстрелить — она ведь не нанималась дуть в пистолет на удачу каждому дураку. Но Гарольд был бы недоволен, его высокоморальность иногда становилась настоящей проблемой. 

Она вздохнула. 

— Давай сюда свою пушку, Лайонел. Но не думай, что я всегда буду послом доброй воли.

— Даже и не начинал так думать. С меня услуга, — сказал Фаско, засовывая пистолет обратно в кобуру. — Но я вряд ли смогу помочь, если ты решишь грохнуть кого-то в свой календарный день. Без обид.

— Можешь не беспокоиться об этом, — бросила она. — Если я решу кого-то «грохнуть», об этом не узнает никто.

Рут застегнула куртку и посмотрела на часы. Дождавшись, пока Фаско на полицейской машине скроется из виду, она подошла к уличному киоску и купила два бургера. Опираясь на парковую ограду, она раскрыла один и не спеша начала есть, поглядывая по сторонам. Кое-кто сильно опаздывал, и уже не впервые.

Уловив на себе взгляды прохожих, Рут спрятала под куртку кончик своего коровьего хвоста. Чертовски сложно притворяться человеком.

Рядом взвизгнули тормоза. Чёрный автомобиль остановился у обочины, кто-то распахнул изнутри переднюю дверь. Рут улыбнулась.

— Всегда вовремя и никогда в назначенный час, — сказала она Сэм, усаживаясь в автомобиль. — О, привет, Медведь, — она потрепала пса по холке. — Так что у нас сегодня? Приятное дельце, о котором Гарольд ни сном, ни духом?

Сэм с ухмылкой протянула пистолет, Рут помахала бургером перед её носом и кинула его на заднее сидение на радость Медведю. Обхватив ладонь Сэм, сжимающую пистолет, Рут облизала ствол — от дула до рукоятки — и наконец подула внутрь.

— Не поверишь, я сегодня нарасхват, — сказала она, сжав напоследок колено Сэм. — Поехали, пока меня не нашёл Джон. 

Риз не должен знать, что они иногда делают для Машины. Не все номера поступают напрямик Гарольду — и это лишь к счастью. Но на этот раз помощь требовалась самой Машине, её лишили голоса и связи, а это очень сильно раздражало Рут, куда больше, чем детектив Фаско и пялящиеся на её хвост прохожие. 

А Джон пусть немного подождёт, пока они с Сэм делают настоящую работу.

***

Джону пришлось вернуться ни с чем. Рут не было ни в её убежище, ни в новой лесопарковой зоне, куда она ходила, скорее всего, чтобы отдохнуть в привычной ей обстановке, среди деревьев и тишины. Шоу могла знать больше, но и её след простыл. Джон давно подозревал, что от него что-то скрывают — и вот он, предлог для допроса. Если он мыслит в правильном направлении, станет одним секретом больше от Гарольда. 

Спускаясь к заброшенной станции метро, Джон вдруг остановился и всмотрелся в темноту. В проходе никогда не было никаких подозрительных предметов, кроме строительного мусора и старых газет, но теперь между осколков плитки стоял небольшой квадратный ящик, которого там раньше определённо не было. Джон прислушался: никакого тиканья. И на бомбу ящик не походил, если уж начистоту.

Он осторожно поднял его, рассматривая идущие по кругу геометрические символы чёрного цвета. Над кругом была закреплена грубо выкованная из металла голова какого-то рогатого существа. Прощупывая ящик, Риз заметил, что круг вращался, и при этом символы по очереди оказывались словно в голове этого существа. В конце концов Джону надоело рассматривать находку под неверным светом встроенного в смартфон фонарика, и потому спустя минуту ящик был водружен на стол в их вагоне.

— Мистер Риз, вы сошли с ума? — осведомился Гарольд. — В наше время особенно опасно подбирать что-либо. Я думал, не мне вам это говорить.

— Там, в проходе, у меня не было возможности изучить этот… что бы это ни было. А на улице мои действия выглядели бы подозрительно. 

Джон под прицелом скептического взгляда Гарольда покрутил ящик со всех сторон и, наконец решившись, потряс его — но внутри как будто ничего не было. Ни более скрупулезный осмотр, ни попытки просветить щели не дали результатов. Доски были подогнаны тщательно. Очевидно, ящик открывался определённой последовательностью символов, но какой? И к чему вообще его открывать, если он пуст?

В итоге Джон, повинуясь смутному ощущению, затолкал ящик под сидение вагона: когда-нибудь эта коробка без сюрприза может пригодиться. 

С момента заключения Договора интуиции начали доверять все, и этому были причины.

Джон расслабился на сидении. Опыт подсказывал ему, что отдых никогда не бывает лишним — второй возможности может и не представиться. Он сочувствовал Гарольду, видя его нервозность, но помочь сейчас ничем не мог.

— Всё плохо? — спросил Джон, уверенный в положительном ответе. И получил подтверждение своим опасениям.

— Боюсь, что да. Я почти уверен, в происходящем повинен Самаритянин. Но как? И почему сейчас? Что такого особенного в этом номере? Децима наверняка бросила немалые силы, чтобы заблокировать нашу связь с Машиной.

— Значит, ты считаешь, что дело в номере? 

— Не уверен. Но можно рассматривать эту гипотезу как вполне вероятную. Самаритянин скрывает человека, потому что не хочет, чтобы его спасли.

— Или потому что человек собирается убрать помеху на их пути, — Джон вполголоса выругался. — Слишком много вариантов, а у нас нет ресурсов, чтобы узнать настоящие причины.

Гарольд вздохнул.

— У нас есть Рут. И я продолжаю надеяться, что то, чем она занимается сейчас, напрямую связано с этой проблемой.

Джон вспомнил, как недавно Рут с непринуждённой лёгкостью обезвредила двух агентов Самаритянина, используя только магию и собственный хвост.

— Да, — отозвался Джон с тенью улыбки на лице. — Я тоже надеюсь.

***

У того, с залысинами, как будто и фамилии не было. Крейн, Рен … Что за фантазии с птицами? Кем он вообще был, этот сотрудник техподдержки в IFT, компании некоего Ингрэма? Теодор обнаружил второй псевдоним по чистой случайности, просматривая газеты в библиотеке. Очкарика, которого он раньше знал только по фамилии Рен, он увидел на фото. Довольно давно дело было: очкарик тут моложе, да и видеографии ещё не использовались в газетах. 

Теодор почесал в затылке. Странности начались ещё в тот день, когда его из Нью-Йорка перенаправили в этот крошечный шведский городок, едва он запросил в нью-йоркской публичной библиотеке газеты за нужный ему период. 

— Чертовщина какая-то… — пробормотал он, украдкой снимая фото очкарика на телефон. Как ни в чём не бывало, он перелистнул страницу. Уже третий день ему казалось, что библиотекарь, немолодая женщина с суровым лицом, глядит на него с подозрением. Признаться, Теодор не представлял, что делать, если нужные ему сведения вдруг окажутся засекреченными. А вдруг библиотекарь на самом деле тайный агент какой-нибудь правительственной организации?

Что за чушь!

Теодор расположил новые заметки в хронологическом порядке. Компания IFT была сплошь окружена тайнами. Наверняка здесь приплетено и правительство. Подозрительная смерть главы компании, Ингрэма, затишье, а потом сплошное белое пятно. Очкарик пропал, чтобы спустя годы появиться на единственной видеографии, спрятанной теперь в квартире Теодора. Единственное связующее звено между этим набором непонятных фактов — компания IFT. И как назло, электронный каталог не выдавал по запросу ничего интересного. С другой стороны, кажется, в Ведторпе был архив… 

— День добрый, — сказал Теодор, подходя к стойке библиотекаря, — я бы хотел узнать, можно ли где-нибудь найти больше информации о компании IFT? — он улыбнулся, как ему казалось, подкупающе. — Неожиданно получилось, что она связана с моим исследованием, и без информации я теперь как без рук, а всё, что было в каталоге, я уже просмотрел. 

— Извините, — библиотекарь стала раскладывать формуляры, не поднимая на него глаз. — У нас только газеты и журналы. Детальнее можно узнать в архиве — он на другом конце Ведторпа, — да только туда всё равно почти никого не пускают.

— Спасибо, — сказал Теодор, порядком разочарованный, и отошёл к своему столу, собирая взятые газеты и закрывая ноутбук. Всё равно больше ему тут нечего делать.

Он вышел из библиотеки, сощурившись от солнечного света — глаза отвыкли от него за весь день, проведённый в тёмном читальном зале. Выходит, данные действительно засекречены. Что ему делать? Сматывать удочки и возвращаться домой, в Вадстену, пытаясь забыть неудачу за рыбалкой? Видимо, да. Выбора же нет.

Или он только лжёт самому себе, а на деле всегда знал, как поступить. Это ведь во имя науки, верно?

Теодор перешёл дорогу, в задумчивости едва не наступив на цветы у дома, где снимал квартиру. Он осторожно обошёл клумбу и нахмурился: под корнями дерева, росшего у стены дома, лежал какой-то ящик. Теодор поддел его ногой, пытаясь рассмотреть. Ящик выглядел очень старым, будто из музея.

Занеся ноутбук и положив его на кровать, Теодор снова спустился к выходу. Он сел на корточки и взял находку в руки, разглядывая. Ага, совсем старый: дерево потемневшее, символы какие-то по кругу и голова рогатая из металла над ними. Странно, неужели обронил кто-то?

Теодор пожал плечами и взял ящик с собой. Сейчас поздно, а вот завтра он поищет владельца.

***

— Вы сказали позвонить, если будут подозрительные запросы. Так вот: сегодня был мужчина заезжий, фольклорист, спрашивал про IFT. Да, да. Нет, искал преимущественно за самое начало двадцать первого века. Мне показалось, что ему нужен был конкретный человек, он всё сравнивал какие-то фотографии… Нет, видеографий у него не видела. Что, ещё раз? — библиотекарь помолчала, перебирая карточки. — Вот, нашла его имя. Зовут Теодор Алмстен. Не за что.

Она положила трубку.


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 2**

Лет сто или двести назад всё было проще. Всегда существовало чёткое разделение между людской территорией и их собственной. Люди смеялись над своими предрассудками, говорили, что не верят, совсем не верят — ни в кого, кроме Бога. Наивные, обманывающие себя люди. Они всё же чуяли родовым чутьём: не стоит заходить далеко в лес, не стоит идти на блуждающие огни мюлингов и поминать всуе Церковного Грима. И не дай боже, говорили они, злить лесную хульдру.

Иногда Рут хотелось вернуть эти дни и ту суеверную Швецию. Жители окрестных деревень жгли костры, чтобы отпугнуть её и других хульдр от своих домов, женщины боялись за мужей, которые были так падки на сверхъестественную красоту. Лишь отдельные храбрецы, будто бы не страшившиеся лесных существ, искали ответы на свои сокровенные вопросы в обряде Арсганга. И как весело было дурить этих самонадеянных людишек! А после заключения Договора люди стали пытаться завязать с ними всеми дружбу, но это уже было не по нутру Рут, и она ушла — не обратно, в лес, а в город, из любопытства. И в городе, как оказалось, гораздо веселее.

Лучше всего были компьютеры.

Это стало для неё какой-то совершенно иной магией, людской и в то же время ничьей, отчужденной. Когда Рут познакомилась с Машиной (если, конечно, хакерскую атаку можно назвать знакомством), они обе, кажется, поняли друг друга — единственные в своём роде, не принадлежащие более ни к какому виду. Даже Гарольд — о, Гарольд! — даже он не понимал своё создание, гениальный, но такой мнительный творец.

— Ну же, скажи мне что-нибудь, — шептала Рут, пытаясь преодолеть блок. Её пальцы летали по клавиатуре, но всё было впустую. Машина молчала.

Сэм, облокотившись на приборную панель, подпирала ладонью щёку; Медведь сзади зевнул, с громким щелчком закрыв пасть. Близился вечер, и если не считать одну-единственную погоню за вчерашним номером, день был потрачен совершенно бездарно.

— Долго ещё? — громко спросила Сэм.

Рут молчала. Она принимала решение.

— Едем к Гарольду, — сказала она наконец, и Сэм со вздохом облегчения включила зажигание.

Мрачнея с каждой секундой, Рут невольно убыстряла автомобиль магией. Кто-то отнял у неё единственного соплеменника — ведь они с Машиной суть одно, Рут верила в это. И теперь виновник должен ответить. Даже если придётся вырвать голос у этого ублюдка и отдать его Машине.

Совсем как в людской сказке про русалочку.

***

Прогулку предложил Гарольд, что было для него не слишком типично. Джон полагал — не без оснований, — что Гарольд не любит окружающую их реальность ещё больше, чем он сам. Жизнь походила на бесконечную войну с компьютерными монстрами. Полностью оградиться от них стенами было невозможно: то и дело заблудившееся существо забредало на их заброшенную станцию метро, ходило вокруг, и если им везло, вскоре просачивалось сквозь кирпичную кладку. Гарольд маниакально пытался оградиться от внешнего мира, упорядочивая хаос вокруг себя, и Джон не препятствовал этим попыткам. Как бы бесплодны они ни были.

Зажигались фонари, шум большого города почти сошёл на нет. Ближе к вечеру людей на улицах становилось всё меньше: ночь — опасное время.

— Твой чай, — Джон передал пластиковый стаканчик Гарольду и отпил из своего. Признаться, Джон уже не смог бы с уверенностью сказать, когда тоже стал покупать себе сенчу.

— Благодарю, мистер Риз.

Они завернули на Рид-стрит, по привычке обходя вокруг квартала. Как только они приближались к уличным телефонам, те начинали звонить, прекращая так быстро, что Джон даже не успевал снять трубку.

— У нас около суток до того момента, как что-нибудь всё-таки произойдёт, — сказал Гарольд. — А мы даже не знаем с кем. 

Джон не был силён в утешениях.

— Это не первый человек, которого мы упускаем. Сам знаешь, всех спасти невозможно.

— Я не узнаю вас, Джон. Хотя не могу не признать...

Гарольд замолк, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Посмотрите — там дриада у магазина, на другой стороне дороги, — неожиданно сказал он. — Видите её? Одно из самых безобидных созданий мифологического мира. Разве её место здесь, в мегаполисе, среди машин и небоскрёбов? 

Джон присмотрелся. Да, он тоже видел её, девушку с зеленоватой кожей. Она застенчиво трогала цветы и деревце — такое же тонкое, как и она сама. По сравнению с другими существами, уверенно бродившими по улицам наравне с людьми, она выглядела словно туристка в незнакомой ей стране.

— Я не устаю думать обо всём этом с тех пор, как главы стран решили заключить Договор с созданиями. Я до сих пор не могу понять: почему создания вышли к нам? Им принадлежал весь мир, а люди даже не знали об этом. Теперь же каждый пытается заявить своё право на собственность.

— Такая ситуация не везде сложилась, Финч. И разве ты не показывал мне статью про какую-то африканскую страну, где президент проигнорировал Договор? И ни одного убийства. Ну, сверх обычного.

— Вот именно! С другой стороны, отказать разумным существам, живущим на Земле столько, сколько и человечество — по меньшей мере грубо. По большей — случилась бы война.

— Она и так случится, — напрямик сказал Джон. — И даже без вмешательства Самаритянина.

— Есть возможность, что он как раз провоцирует начало войны, — Гарольд в пылу беседы наступил в выбоину на дороге, не заметив этого, и невольно схватился за рукав пальто Джона. — О, простите.

— Ничего. А что касается Самаритянина, о его планах мы узнаем, только если он сам решит нам рассказать. Чего мы вряд ли дождёмся, разве что перед самой смертью.

— Мне всегда импонировал ваш оптимизм, Джон.

Тот невесело усмехнулся:

— Я просто стараюсь быть реалистом.

Они завернули за угол, и тут Джон остановился, удержав Гарольда. Перед ними стояла ачери — дух сегодняшнего дня. Её костлявое тело окончательно обрело плотность, чёрные глаза в кругах тёмных запавших глазниц внимательно смотрели на обоих. 

— Гарольд… — предупреждающе шепнул Джон, увидев, как рука того потянулась к галстуку. 

Ачери безэмоционально разглядывала их. В какой-то момент глаза её хищно сверкнули, задержавшись на поднятой руке Гарольда, но тут же потухли. Пальцы ачери беспрестанно теребили подол надетого на ней бесформенного одеяния. Этот милый детский жест в сочетании с рахитичным, больше похожим на скелет телом выглядел жутко. 

Наконец ачери опустила взгляд и медленно двинулась в их сторону. Джон сделал шаг, пропуская её. Словно не заметив этого, не поднимая глаз, она пошла вперёд по тротуару — молчаливый жуткий призрак из индейского фольклора. Немногочисленные прохожие мгновенно уходили с её пути.

— Если бы все создания были похожи на ту дриаду у магазина, жить было бы гораздо проще, — сказал Гарольд с печалью в голосе.

— Куда пропал твой авантюризм, а, Финч?

Гарольд мимолётно улыбнулся своей тонкой, быстро исчезающей улыбкой и взял Джона за локоть, ненавязчиво направляя его к повороту обратно на Чамберс-стрит. Солнце окончательно село, и теперь под светом фонарей иные полупрозрачные создания медленно обретали форму. Даже прекрасная нимфа становится не самым лучшим зрелищем, когда обрастает кожей в последних лучах заката.

— Пойдёмте, Джон. Сдаётся мне, нам больше нечего делать сейчас на улицах.

Эта безобидная фраза напомнила Джону о его размышлениях, касающихся Гарольда — размышлениях давних, но никогда не теряющих актуальности. Джону иногда казалось, что Гарольд хорошо знает, когда и как его направлять, и прекрасно осведомлён о том, что именно может воздействовать на Джона сильнее всего. Не раз Джон думал о том, что, будь в Гарольде чуть меньше моральных принципов, он был бы прекрасным манипулятором. И что самое досадное — ему хотелось подчиняться.

Что он и сделал сейчас, ощущая приятную тяжесть руки Гарольда на собственной.

Когда они спустились на заброшенную станцию, Джон не слишком удивился, увидев Рут собственной персоной вместе с Шоу. Впервые за неделю они все наконец-то были в сборе. Рут с явным облегчением высвободила хвост и нервно била им себя по коленям. Джон уже успел заметить, что читать её эмоции по хвосту гораздо проще и вернее, нежели по лицу.

— Ты как всегда пропустил всё самое интересное, Гарри, — сказала она, поднимая с кресла в вагоне небрежно брошенную на него куртку. — Я уже обо всём договорилась. У меня немного не хватило терпения…

Гарольд замер, а потом зашагал к своему компьютеру так быстро, как мог. 

— О чём? С кем? — на ходу спросил он и, не дожидаясь ответа, посмотрел на монитор — однако на нём не было ничего нового.

— Не здесь. Вот здесь, — Рут показала свой ноутбук и со всей силы кинула его на пол. — Увы, на этом ноутбуку пришёл конец, иначе они бы узнали отсюда слишком многое.

— Кто «они»? — спросил Джон, которому надоело это представление.

— Кто? Самаритянин, конечно. Нас пригласили на встречу. В частности, тебя, — Рут пристально посмотрела на Джона. — Не представляю, почему именно ты. Если Самаритянин позиционирует себя как мальчика, то его вкусы несколько нетрадиционны.

Финч со вздохом опустился в кресло.

— Прошу вас начать с начала, Рут, — сказал он. — И пожалуйста, покороче.

Та мгновенно посерьёзнела.

— Как скажешь, Гарри. Сэм нашла меня и сообщила, что вы не можете со мной связаться. Я уже знала о проблеме с Машиной и тоже пыталась решить её — но безуспешно. По пути на станцию со мной связался Самаритянин через кого-то из своих агентов. Агент сказал, что Самаритянин блокирует наш канал связи с Машиной. Ни один уличный телефон в Нью-Йорке теперь не работает, а это слишком неудобно и привлекает внимание. Они предложили переговоры. Возможно, на них мы узнаем что-то про блокируемый номер, поэтому я согласилась.

Воцарилось молчание.

— Рут, — начал Гарольд, — я бы попросил вас больше никогда этого не делать.

— Я знала, что ты так отреагируешь. Но тем не менее…

— Никогда! — сказал он твёрдо. — Пусть даже решение, принятое вами, было единственно возможным. Поймите, мы работаем вместе, командой. Вы не можете…

— Давайте все разругаемся попозже, ладно? — подала голос Шоу. — Если вы не заметили, у нас сейчас на повестке дня — или ночи — другие вопросы, требующие решения.

Джон мысленно согласился с Шоу.

— И когда я должен пойти к Самаритянину? — спросил он.

— Сегодня, — ответила Рут. — В десять вечера. Без оружия, в начальной школе, которая находится на пересечении Бродвея и Либерти-стрит. 

Джон беззвучно выругался. Умно: подготовиться он не успеет, максимум сможет разведать пути отступления. Но что за странное место встречи?

— Хорошо, — сказал Джон в итоге. — Детали обговорим позже, когда у меня будет перед глазами план здания. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы мисс Шоу держалась неподалёку от вас, — Гарольд посмотрел на них обоих. — План и фотографии школы сейчас будут. И да — у нас где-то пара часов до выхода; не так много, как хотелось бы.

— Но и не так мало, — возразил Джон. — И если мы начнём сейчас, то успеем приготовиться к встрече.

Гарольд лишь едва заметно кивнул и застучал клавишами.

Спустя пару минут Джон, разбирая своё оружие в поисках самого незаметного, услышал голос Рут. Оказывается, не только его мучили сомнения по поводу честности этих переговоров.

— Знаете, что мне не нравится? — начала она. — Что настаивали именно на встрече с тобой, Джон. Не со мной, интерфейсом Машины, и не с Гарольдом, её создателем. В этой игре ты больше похож на пешку. Без обид, — добавила она, уловив взгляд Джона. — Может статься, что ты и твои боевые навыки довели Грира до ручки, и он решил убрать тебя под благовидным предлогом. Я бы так и сделала.

— Вероятно, — ответил Джон. — Переговоры с Самаритянином — это в любом случае игра с зажигалкой на автозаправке. Даже если бы все агенты Самаритянина были надёжно связаны и взяты на мушку, я бы и в этом случае был настороже. Просто на всякий случай.

— Проверить наши гипотезы мы сможем только на месте, — сказал Гарольд, не отвлекаясь от просмотра данных здания на мониторах. — Боюсь, всё, что у нас останется, Джон, — это удача.

Собираясь уходить, Джон напоследок обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гарольда. Очень хотелось что-то сделать. Похлопать по спине — мол, всё будет в порядке. Обнять.

В итоге Джон не сделал ничего.

***

Рут покидала станцию метро со смутным чувством, которому она поначалу никак не могла подобрать название. Только переходя дорогу и ощущая на себе огонёк уличной видеокамеры, теперь принадлежащей Самаритянину, Рут поняла, что это чувство — тревога. Оно пожирало изнутри почище неконтролируемой тёмной магии, которую так сложно было сдерживать в свой календарный день. Рут, впрочем, не всегда старалась. Иногда нужно давать себе волю.

— Ты уже второй раз обходишь этот дом. Не надоело?

Сэм всегда умела появляться неожиданно даже для неё.

— Я вижу, ты успела по мне соскучиться? — задала Рут встречный вопрос.

— Не мечтай. Всего-то вышла закусить.

Недолгий путь до забегаловки они продолжили уже вдвоём. Рут с жалостью посмотрела на зазвонивший рядом телефон и прошла следом за Сэм в маленькое кафе. 

Взяв по паре кусочков пиццы, обе сели за маленький столик друг напротив друга. Ожидание прошло в молчании, запоздавший ужин — тоже. Удивительно, но почему-то это успокаивало.

Рут смотрела на Сэм и думала, что они с ней очень похожи. Или по крайней мере могут друг друга понять.

С Гарольдом было сложнее. О-о-о, намного сложнее. 

Когда Машина решила свести их лицом к лицу, Рут обожала Гарольда. Даже не видя ещё его воочию, она полюбила ум, способный создать такое гениальное творение. Через некоторое время после знакомства она предложила Гарольду то, что всегда предлагала нравящимся ей мужчинам.

«Гарольд, — сказала тогда Рут, — я была бы не прочь выйти за тебя замуж».

Никогда она больше не видела у Гарольда того выражения лица. Спустя секунды безмолвия стало ясно, что ему всё-таки польстило её предложение, но он не согласился — даже для того, чтобы перекинуть через неё нож и сделать тем самым из неё человека, чего Рут очень хотелось. «Гордитесь тем, кто вы есть, — сказал ей в тот день Гарольд, — не обязательно быть человеком, чтобы иметь славу талантливого программиста. Или хакера», — добавил он, подумав.

Его слова сильно удивили Рут. Она тогда с большим трудом понимала людей: случайный секс несколько раз в столетие, как оказалось, не даёт полной картины людской души. Некогда каждый мужчина, которому она являлась, хотел её в жёны. Иные были даже женаты, но это им как будто и не мешало.

А потом появился Гарольд. И следом за ним — Сэм. 

— Ты всё? — услышала Рут. — Потому что мне пора, Риз ждёт.

Сэм выжидательно смотрела на неё, громко высасывая через трубочку остатки коктейля. 

— Ещё раньше тебя, — ответила Рут, показав ей свой пустой стакан. — Долго кончаешь, милая.

Реакцию на свои слова Рут прочитала в её глазах. У Сэм были чудные глаза, тёмные, как земля после дождя.

— Вернусь — и это мы ещё проверим, — последовал ответ.

О да. Подначивать того же Джона было гораздо скучнее.

Рут не сказала ей, что будет ждать, надеяться и прочее. Это слишком сентиментально и выглядит попросту жалко. Единственное, что она сделала — это при прощании коснулась рукой её плеча, посылая слабый заряд магии на благоприятные обстоятельства. От судьбы не убережёт, но от шальной пули — точно.

Уходя, Сэм с непроницаемым лицом показала ей пальцами, что всё будет о’кей, и Рут кивнула. Потом посмотрела с усмешкой на Джона, который всё глядел на Гарольда, топтался вокруг и ушёл, даже не попрощавшись.

Любят же люди всё запутывать.

***

Джон подходил к зданию школы весь напряженный, словно натянутая тетива. Он знал, что Шоу прикрывает его спину, но это не давало полного спокойствия. Запоздало он подумал, как глупо было заключать соглашение о встрече на условиях врага.

Входная дверь была открыта. В длинном гулком коридоре царила темнота: видимо, никто не потрудился включить свет. Слабо просматривались яркие рисунки на стенах и детские шкафчики, стоявшие чёрными монолитными блоками. Из-под двери класса недалеко от лестницы виднелась тонкая полоска света, Джон направился туда. Взявшись за ручку, он медленно повернул её.

— Я начал думать, что вы не придёте, — услышал он мальчишеский голос.

Ребёнок?.. Джон одним рывком распахнул дверь.

За одной из парт сидел белобрысый мальчик, смеривший Джона внимательным недетским взглядом. 

— Кто ты? — спросил Джон, не зная, что и думать.

— Я Самаритянин, — ответил мальчик. — Его интерфейс. 

Джон многое видел в этой жизни, особенно в последние годы, и сейчас смог отбросить лишние эмоции без особого труда. Ничего не должно мешать делу. Однако где-то на задворках сознания билась мысль, что _вот такое_ — это, пожалуй, чересчур.

Не задавая вопросов, он сел прямо на парту, устало глядя на мальчишку. Показуха да и только. Ничего не скажешь, похоже на Самаритянина.

— За вами и за Самин Шоу, — начал мальчик, — сейчас следят двое снайперов. Но не переживайте, это только для того, чтобы вы понимали: сила на нашей стороне. И давайте сразу перейдём к сути.

Черт, Шоу тоже раскрыли.

— Я давно не понимаю, как вам удаётся скрываться, но сегодня поговорим о другом, — продолжил Самаритянин. — Я предлагаю заключить маленькое соглашение. 

Мальчик сделал паузу, глядя на Джона снизу вверх и по-ученически сложив руки. Словно дело было на уроке, и Джон — учитель.

— Ты сказал переходить к сути, — ухмыльнулся Джон краем рта, — но сам будто тянешь время.

— Ладно, — произнёс Самаритянин, — тогда выскажусь так, коротко и понятно: не пытайтесь выяснить, чей номер пытается вам передать Машина. Это не должно теперь вас интересовать.

Мальчик замолк, но Джон помнил, что сейчас самое важное — постараться вытащить информацию. Пусть Самаритянин и дальше пытается пудрить им мозги, что-нибудь лишнее он всё равно скажет.

— Целые переговоры — ради одного номера. Выглядит подозрительно, — проговорил Джон. 

— Никакого двойного дна. Просто забудьте об этом номере. Сойдёмся на этом?

— А вы оставляете нам выбор? — спросил Джон, кивая на окно, подразумевая, что где-то там притаилась Шоу под прицелом снайпера.

— Выбор есть всегда, — мальчик посмотрел прямо на Джона, и тому почудилось, что в этих водянисто-серых глазах появился инфернальный, жуткий блеск. — Но мне кажется, мы друг друга и так поняли.

— Предположим, что мы согласимся. Что может случиться с номером после? 

— Может быть — что-то, может быть — ничего. Не удивляйтесь, это решать даже не мне. И не вам уж точно.

Отлично, теперь пошли загадки и ребусы.

— Так зачем он вам? — Джон недобро улыбнулся. — Вот что я думаю: вы отстраняете нас, потому что не хотите, чтобы мы пришли и разбросали ваши пешки по всей шахматной доске, запутав партию.

— Хватит бесед, — сказал мальчик, играя пальцами на столешнице, — до свидания, Джон. Помните, о чём мы договорились.

Когда Джон выходил из класса, он чувствовал смутную неудовлетворённость результатами. Казалось бы, они не выяснили ничего нового. Но то, что говорил Самаритянин в конце и то, как быстро он свернул разговор, наводило на определённые мысли. Много ли в действительности знал враг?..

— Извини, Гарольд, — сказал Джон позднее на станции метро. — Я ничего не узнал. Но у меня сложилось впечатление, что Самаритянин и сам не вполне понимает происходящее. Впервые видел искусственный интеллект таким… неконкретным. 

— Это может послужить информацией к размышлению. Я вижу, что вы категорически не хотите подчиняться условиям Самаритянина, но сейчас я настаиваю, Джон, чтобы вы пошли спать. Возможно, следующий день тоже будет долгим.

А Гарольд, видимо, собирался ночевать здесь. Несколько сидений вагона были накрыты одеялом, но Джону почему-то казалось, что эта импровизированная постель останется нетронутой.

— Я провожу тебя, — сказал Джон. — Ночевать здесь не дело.

Было видно, что Гарольд колебался, взвешивал на мысленных весах своё доверие к нему, Джону, и желание не пускать никого за последний рубеж. «Мой дом — моя крепость», — так говорят на туманном Альбионе, и в этом аспекте Гарольд был тем ещё англичанином.

— Благодарю, — наконец произнёс он. — Если вас не затруднит.

Возможно, он подумал, что Джон и так знает, где он живёт (и Джон действительно знал). Или же решил, что спустя столько совместно пережитых потрясений и попеременных спасений жизней друг друга уже можно приоткрыть завесу тайны. Правильный ответ был не слишком важен, и когда Гарольд переводил компьютер в ждущий режим, Джон улыбнулся в воротник пальто.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 3**

Теодор проснулся утром от того, что при попытке повернуться на спину шею прострелило болью. Застыв в одном положении, так и не повернувшись до конца, Теодор с вялым неудовольствием подумал, что вот они, минусы долгой работы с книгами за неудобным столом. Хорошо, что этих самых минусов было немного.

Снилась какая-то белиберда. Круги чёрные, тьма-тьмущая этих кругов, и все они — внутри одного большого, летящего прямо на него, Теодора. И приснится же…

Жаря аппетитно скворчащую яичницу на маленькой сковородке, Теодор вдруг решил, что к чёрту этот сегодняшний выходной. Тайна, которую он расследовал, была гораздо интереснее всего, чем он мог бы заняться в Ведторпе. И тупик, в который он зашёл, совсем не тупик. Где-то всегда есть дверь — иногда потайная, а иногда и вовсе лаз для кошки или мышиная нора, и пора бы поискать эту лазейку.

И начать лучше всего с осмотра здания архива.

Закинув на плечо сумку с ноутбуком, Теодор вскоре вышел из квартиры и направился туда, где, как ему сказали, находится архив. Путь был недолгий: городок можно было за день весь пройти пешком, вдоль и поперёк, и потому Теодор решил не спешить.

Повсюду встречались артефакты и достопримечательности эпохи Договора. Не то что в больших городах, в которых люди быстро убрали всё, относящееся к ней, словно стыдились своей истории. Вот кованая ограда с амулетами против всякой нечисти, рядом с домом — что-то вроде алтаря для томте, домовых. Раньше туда складывали подношения для этих маленьких помощников, обычно табак, одежду и немного еды. Теодор присмотрелся: надо же, и сейчас там, на камне, что-то лежало! Создания давно уже ушли, спрятались кто куда после расторжения Договора, а многие всё ещё продолжают верить.

Печально, что люди и мифические существа так и не смогли ужиться друг с другом. Вот и стела стоит на другой стороне улицы — напоминание о той кровопролитной войне. Наверное, многие фольклористы в глубине души ещё надеются понять, как исправить ошибки прошлого, только Теодор не был уверен, что это возможно. «Паршивая овца своего племени», — сказал ему однажды приятель после жаркого спора на тему. Каждый в итоге решил, что правота за ним, но сейчас Теодору казалось, что истина, как всегда, где-то посередине.

Честно говоря, вряд ли сами мифические создания хотят что-то исправлять, но возможности спросить у них напрямую уже не представится.

Так, в размышлениях о прошедшем, Теодор дошёл до архива. Здание было низким, непримечательным и казалось очень старым — наверное, двадцатый век, не меньше. 

Ещё не зайдя внутрь (надо же попытать удачу!), Теодор вдруг ощутил неприятную щекотку в затылке, будто сзади кто-то стоит и внимательно смотрит на него. Он обернулся: никого. Показалось?.. Сразу вспомнились все глупые подозрения насчёт женщины-библиотекаря, и Теодор против воли ступил в прохладный холл архива уже внутренне напряжённым.

В отличие от библиотеки, здесь за столом сидел невзрачный на вид мужчина с короткими усиками; таких усов, подумал Теодор, сейчас уже и в провинции никто не носит.

Кроме них двоих, в небольшом зале, заставленном книжными полками, больше никого не было.

— Здравствуйте, — начал Теодор, стараясь держаться уверенно. — Я Теодор Алмстен, работаю на кафедре фольклористики в Стокгольмском университете, — он показал документы. — Исследую эпоху Договора. 

— День добрый. Нужны какие-то документы, герр Алмстен? — спросил невзрачный библиотекарь таким тоном, что было совершенно непонятно, как он относится к этому неожиданному вторжению. И Теодор решился:

— Видите ли, мои исследования косвенно касаются предпосылок, приведших к заключению Договора, и здесь в некоторых газетах всплывает фигура Нэйтана Ингрэма, директора американской компьютерной компании IFT… — и тут Теодор начал вдохновенно врать, вспоминая вычитанные накануне в газетах факты: — Ингрэм незадолго до Договора начал говорить о необходимости межвидовой дружбы, разрабатывал софт, могущий помочь установлению контактов между людьми и мифическими существами. В библиотеке я нашёл мало информации, и меня перенаправили сюда.

Лицо мужчины по-прежнему было непроницаемым.

— Боюсь, я ничем не могу вам помочь, герр Алмстен, — сказал он. — Я не имею права предоставить вам эти сведения без официального подтверждения сверху. Увы, ваши слова нельзя ничем подтвердить.

Вот же хитрый жук!..

Теодор сделал скорбное лицо, уже замышляя бунт:

— Как жаль. Ну что ж, благодарю вас, — сказал он и словно нечаянно выронил документы. 

Собирая их по полу, он цепко выхватывал взглядом детали вокруг: мужчина действительно только один, и снаружи сидит охранник; входная дверь закрывается на ключ, но выглядит хлипко, а дверь в конце зала имеет замок и щеколду. Окна в противоположность дверям новые и крепкие, снаружи не откроешь — значит, если и замышлять вторжение, то вторгаться лучше традиционным способом.

Выйдя на улицу и сделав большой круг, Теодор увидел и заднюю дверь здания архива — железную, выкрашенную под дерево, словно этим думали кого-то обмануть. Рядом в конуре спала собака, и Теодор был уверен, что выбирая между дюжим охранником и собакой, лучше выбрать второе.

Вернувшись в квартиру и снова начав рассматривать ящик, Теодор подошёл к окну. Краем глаза он увидел чью-то тёмную фигуру, исчезнувшую за стеной дома напротив. Так вот почему с утра у него ощущение щекотки в затылке…

Кажется, за ним и вправду следят.

***

Утром следующего дня Рут решила, что на станции метро ей делать нечего. Никогда не подводившее шестое чувство словно трогало сердце невидимыми лапами, и Рут понимала: сегодня что-то случится. 

«На твоё лицо сейчас смотреть невозможно», — сказала она Сэм и потащила её на уличный фестиваль в честь годовщины заключения Договора. Увидев, что большинство присутствующих на нём раскрашивают свои лица, изображая мифических существ, Сэм, видимо, оценила шутку. Но гримироваться отказалась, показав Рут средний палец.

Их едва не затянуло в яркое праздничное шествие, больших трудов стоило остаться в стороне от толпы.

— Полная лажа, — проговорила Сэм, глядя на колонну людей, идущую по Таймс-сквер, и Рут разделяла это мнение. Происходящее казалось в большей степени цирком, чем демонстрацией дружественных межвидовых отношений. Воздушные шары, растяжки, маски; загримированные люди на праздничном движущемся помосте изображали подписание Договора президентом Прайсом и Кетцалькоатлем — индейским белобородым богом искусства и наук. 

У каждой страны свои боги и свои Договоры. И чем сложнее ситуация с соблюдением Договора в стране, думала Рут, тем ярче карнавал. 

От буйства красок вокруг и мигающих неоновых вывесок Таймс-сквер рябило в глазах, и взгляд сам собой переметнулся на сдержанные цвета шествия рядом с основной колонной. Люди держали самодельные плакаты с надписями «Расторгнуть Договор!», «Планета для людей» и другими схожими по тематике лозунгами. Наконец что-то правдивое в этой конфетной приторности. 

— Я знаю, как мы можем получить номер от Машины, — вдруг сказала Сэм.

Внутри Рут всё замерло. Она приподняла бровь, скрывая свои истинные эмоции от этой новости, но Сэм была проницательнее.

— Хвост спрячь, он снова все твои мысли с головой выдаёт. Видишь плакат вон там? Который «они вторгаются в наши жизни, слушают наши разговоры…» и бла-бла-бла. Вот он навёл меня на мысль. Принцип такой же, как в офисных АТС — перехват звонков для номеров, включённых в группу. Нам даже не нужно вламываться к Самаритянину и отключать ту хрень, которой они обрывают связь, достаточно подключиться к группе перехвата звонков в городской АТС и надеяться, что мы перехватим сигнал раньше, чем Самаритянин. Какого чёрта это мне раньше в голову не пришло?

— Не думай об этом, милая. Как считаешь: связаться с Гарольдом или разобраться с проблемой прямо сейчас?

Сэм скептически посмотрела на неё, и Рут нежно улыбнулась.

— Я тоже считаю, что незачем терять время, — сказала она, подходя к угнанному на днях мотоциклу и надевая шлем.

Ехать пришлось недолго.

Главное здание нью-йоркской телефонной станции стояло в стороне от офисных и не представляло собой ничего особенного. На окнах были опущены жалюзи, а дверь главного входа в течение тех минут, что Рут и Сэм наблюдали за ней, оставалась закрытой. В праздничный день здесь должны были остаться всего пара человек, не больше.

— Я в обход, — кратко сказала Сэм, и Рут проследила её путь до стены соседнего дома. В течение нескольких минут было тихо, и наконец телефон Рут завибрировал.

«Всё чисто. Можно взломать заднюю дверь».

Куда без старого-доброго взлома?..

Крадучись Рут обошла здание, стараясь быть незаметной. Тянуло использовать магию невидимости, но нет, её лучше приберечь на крайний случай.

Войдя в уже открытую дверь, Рут достала пистолет. Рядом в полумраке щёлкнул предохранитель — Сэм сделала то же. 

— Думаешь, Самаритянин может ждать нас и здесь? — хмыкнула она. 

— Скажем так: я бы удивилась, если бы он не ждал.

Поднявшись по лестнице на первый этаж, они остановились, и тут Рут своим чутким слухом уловила чужие шаги. 

— Вверх! — сказала она шёпотом, и они поднялись на два пролёта, встав по обе стороны дверей, ведущих на этаж.

Здесь было тихо. Рут выглянула в коридор: бесконечные ряды кабинетов.

— Нам нужен первый этаж, — проговорила она. — Пойдём поищем другой лестничный пролёт.

В конце коридора, спустя ряды одинаковых безликих дверей с табличками, они нашли вторую лестницу и стали осторожно спускаться. На лестничной площадке Сэм подняла вверх руку со сжатым кулаком: внизу стоял похожий на охранника мужчина, переговаривающийся с человеком вне поля зрения Рут.

Кажется, пришло время для магических трюков.

Рут показала Сэм жестом, что нужно зажать нос и рот, и после, сосредоточившись, создала в раскрытых ладонях сонное облако. Всего пара мгновений — и преграда на их пути устранена.

— Магия восстановится только через пару часов, — мимоходом предупредила Рут, открывая наконец-то нужную им дверь. — Хотя она уже вряд ли понадобится.

Войдя через широкие металлические двери, они увидели ряды серых коробок с тянущимися между ними проводами. Рут открыла дверцу одной из них и стала изучать содержимое. Лампочки, тумблеры-переключатели, два кабеля… не самое сложное устройство. 

— Найди ближайший телефон, — потребовала она, читая надписи на тумблерах. Трубка вскоре легла в её ладонь. 

— Кстати, — добавила Сэм, — здесь скоро будет Риз.

А ведь всё шло как по маслу…

— Не буду спрашивать, почему ты вдруг решила испортить нам такое приятное времяпрепровождение. 

— Хуже от присутствия Риза точно не будет. Даже перепадет бонус в виде Финча с его собственными компьютерными фокусами. Вы потрясающе умеете не срабатываться, всегда любила наблюдать за этим реалити-шоу.

— Я работаю в одиночку, — Рут повернула один из тумблеров. — Мне даёт указания Машина, а не Гарольд.

— В одиночку. А я — твой внутренний голос.

Рут не ответила, понимая, к чему приведёт этот разговор. Все пути и все диалоги ведут к Гарольду. С ожесточением она переключила кабель в соседний разъём, и тут телефон в её руках зазвонил. Она переглянулась с Сэм и нажала на кнопку соединения.

— Рада слышать тебя снова, — ласково шепнула Рут в динамик, и наконец-то, спустя дни полного молчания, Машина заговорила. 

_«Хаос. Письмо. Зеркало. Фокстрот. Рука. Опус. Картина. Дельта. Сияние»._

Рут, прослушав сообщение, уже собиралась нажать на отбой, но Машина через паузу добавила:

_«Самаритянин»._

У Сэм даже не изменилось выражение лица. Она спокойно достала пистолет и взвела курок.

— Ты сама говорила, — сказала она, — что удивилась бы, если бы он нас не ждал.

***

— У нас есть связь с Машиной, мистер Риз! — Гарольд спешно поднялся, надевая пиджак. — Я получил от Рут слова. Нужно как можно быстрее трансформировать их в номер!

— Удачи. Надеюсь, скоро мы узнаем то, что Самаритянин от нас скрывает. И… Финч?

Гарольд, уже почти покинувший станцию, остановился на верхней ступеньке и вопросительно посмотрел на Джона.

— Я бы на твоём месте взял сегодня пистолет с серебряными пулями. Забыл?

— Вендиго… — пробормотал Финч, спускаясь и с неохотой взвешивая в руке оружие. — Благодарю. Постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее.

Библиотека, используемая Гарольдом для дешифровки поступаемых от Машины данных, находилась не слишком далеко. Потайной ход из заброшенной станции нью-йоркской подземки вёл к городской публичной библиотеке. Когда приходил новый номер, обычно утром, на дешифровку уходило время, достаточное для короткой прогулки через квартал. 

Но в праздничный день получить номер было немного сложнее.

Джон сосредоточился на выборе оружия и в итоге решил, что незачем брать с собой лишнее. Шоу вызвала его лишь для подстраховки. Выйдя со станции, он купил себе на углу улицы талисман, которыми промышлял теперь едва ли не каждый второй. Торговец, сидящий рядом со своим лотком, бегал пальцами по телефону и не пытался привлечь покупателей. В этом не было нужды: в дни, когда силу обретали самые опасные создания, вроде того же вендиго, от покупателей никогда не бывало отбоя. 

В метро наушник Джона завибрировал. Джон, внутренне напрягшись, нажал на него и услышал голос Шоу. Она говорила быстро и словно второпях, но по армейской привычке очень чётко проговаривала слова.

«Джон, мы справимся. А Финчу может быть нужна помощь».

Это были две самые долгие минуты в вагоне до пересадки.

***

Теодор лёг спать где-то в пять часов вечера, надеясь выспаться до того, как придётся идти ночью в архив. Но нервное возбуждение сводило на нет все попытки. Он ворочался на скрипучей кровати, пытался думать об успокаивающем и приятном: о рыбалке, о своём тихом доме. А ведь в том доме наверняка скучал по Теодору оставленный под присмотром тётушки пёс…

Сон окончательно ушёл. Теодор перевернулся на бок, задумчиво рассматривая таинственный ящик, найденный под деревом. Ящик словно притягивал взгляд, гипнотизировал. Манил. Теодор не был уверен, сколько минут он пролежал так, бессмысленно пялясь на рогатую голову над кругом по центру, но когда его отвлек мигнувший экран ноутбука, почувствовал облегчение.

Оказалось, что на почту пришло сообщение. Теодор, потянувшись с кровати рукой, нажал на экран, открывая сообщение — и нахмурился. Какого только странного спама он не видел в своей жизни, но это…

Сообщение состояло из сплошных нулей, написанных не в строчку, как можно было ожидать, а образовывавших собой фигуру, которая напоминала полукруг. И адрес приславшего был каким-то странным… Разве существует такая почта?..

Сбитый с толку, отчего-то вконец раздосадованный, Теодор провёл за ноутбуком несколько минут, пытаясь выяснить, что это может быть и от кого. Но все концы уходили в воду.

«Студенты, — подумал он. — И с каждым годом всё изобретательнее».

Выкинув странное письмо из головы, Теодор начал собираться в архив, ощущая себя завзятым авантюристом. Одеться полностью в чёрное не удалось: штаны подходящей расцветки имелись, а вот чёрной водолазки или рубашки не было, один только коричневый свитер. Да и маски, вроде тех, что воры в старых фильмах носили, у него не имелось, а купить что-то похожее сегодня он не додумался. Пришлось надеть большие лыжные очки. Оглядывая свою фигуру в зеркале ванной, Теодор кисло подумал, что он похож не на спецагента или вора, а на городского сумасшедшего. 

Вскоре, перебегая от дома к дому и отчаянно желая сбросить дневной хвост, Теодор пожалел, что не надел что-нибудь поудобнее. Желание бравировать само собой улетучилось. В свитере было невыносимо жарко, а лыжные очки прилипли к лицу и, чертыхнувшись вполголоса, Теодор их снял. Спрятавшись у чьего-то забора и просматривая улицу, он пытался засечь слежку, но никого не заметил. Однако он сомневался, что настоящий спец будет прятаться так же неуклюже, как он.

С этими мыслями Теодор с трудом выбрался из ниши-алтаря для ниссе, которую заметил днём. Нечаянно он задел рукой миску с подношением, и она с железным звяканьем упала на нижний камень. На секунду Теодор закрыл глаза, молясь, чтобы этого никто не услышал.

— Так и появляются легенды о томте, до сих пор живущих среди людей, — пробормотал он, обходя забор вокруг архива. Всё никак не удавалось найти какой-нибудь пень — или большой камень, на худой конец, — чтобы этот забор преодолеть. Пришлось обходиться своими силами. С трудом перевалившись через забор и почти мешком упав на другую сторону, Теодор с тоской вспомнил, что последний раз физическая нагрузка у него была с месяц назад — когда нёс окуней в тяжёлом ведре, возвращаясь с рыбалки. К тому же один из его ботинков остался за забором, и дотянуться до него руками никак не удавалось. 

— Вот чёрт, — сказал вдруг Теодор, прижимаясь к забору, — почему меня никто не лечил от забывчивости?..

Перед ним стоял сегодняшний пёс. Пока он не лаял, но Теодор слышал негромкое рычание и видел — о, очень хорошо видел! — наполовину обнажённые клыки в собачьей пасти. И как назло кусок мяса застрял у Теодора в кармане…

— Спокойно, дружище, — пробормотал он, успокаивая то ли себя, то ли пса — он сам не был уверен. — Я не враг. Я всю жизнь любил собак, и у меня даже есть пёс вроде тебя, правда, не овчарка, а сеттер, но без разницы…

Говоря какую-то чушь, он медленно, прислушиваясь к тихому рычанию собаки, достал аппетитный бифштекс, завёрнутый в бумагу. Предполагалось, что разворачивать Теодор его будет заранее…

— Спокойно, спокойно, — повторял он, слыша лишь рычание и своё собственное бешено бьющееся сердце. — Вот, держи. Только не трогай меня, пожалуйста. Я жилистый и невкусный.

Пока пёс настороженно обнюхивал бифштекс, Теодор начал пробираться к двери. Шаг за шагом, осторожно нащупывая ботинком землю, чтобы случайно не споткнуться. Дверь совсем рядом, ещё пять ступенек, ну же…

Наконец Теодор схватился за ручку двери, как за спасительный круг. Металл холодил и успокаивал, сердце словно само собой стало смирять своё неистовое биение. Пёс окончательно забыл про Теодора и занялся бифштексом, так что временно можно было выдохнуть.

— Универсального открывателя у меня, к несчастью, нет… — прошептал Теодор себе под нос, — …но зато у меня есть моя «железяка»!

Универсальный открыватель был изобретением какого-то умелого мошенника и быстро распространился среди маргиналов разного пошиба. Он открывал и электронные замки, и обычные, а походил на открывалку для пива. Чем, собственно, тоже являлся — похоже, изобретатель обладал недюжинным чувством юмора. Открыватели быстро запретили, и теперь достать их стоило немалого труда. 

«Железяка» же когда-то представляла собой металлический прут, который с лёгкой руки друга Теодора, однажды потерявшего ключи от машины, стал тоже чем-то вроде универсального открывателя, но попроще и исключительно для обычных замков. Повторить своё изобретение друг уже не смог, и в итоге после одной карточной игры «железяка» прописалась у Теодора.

Впрочем, он до сегодняшнего дня не думал, что однажды придётся применить её в таком деле.

Вопреки ожиданиям, замок сопротивлялся недолго, и вскоре Теодор вошёл в тёмную подсобку, пахнущую пылью и старым тряпьём.

***

Рут не ожидала её увидеть, Рут даже не думала, что в принципе увидит её когда-нибудь снова.

— Какой приятный сюрприз, Мартина, — сказала она. — Снова подалась к людям?

Мартина внешне почти не изменилась с тех пор, как Рут видела её в последний раз уходящей из леса. Речной конь не прощал мелких подлостей своим же.

— Рут, дорогая моя. Ты никогда не видела полной картины, — ответила Мартина. Её длинный коровий хвост мерно покачивался, а кончик чуть подрагивал. Таким образом хвост реагировал на концентрирование магии.

— Так просвети меня, — ответила Рут, доставая пистолет. Блефовать перед другой хульдрой смысла не было. Они и так видели друг друга насквозь. Надежда только на Сэм, если Мартина её ещё не почуяла. Рут мысленно улыбнулась: хорошо, что на Сэм сейчас много её, Рут, запаха, это удачно совпало. Может, стоит заниматься сексом перед каждым выходом наружу?.. Неплохая идея.

— Я пришла не для того, чтобы тебя убивать. Пока нет, хотя ты мне никогда не нравилась, Рут-из-норы-под-ясенем. Я ещё помню, как ты четыре века назад увела у меня парня из Иттербю.

Рут вспомнила этот эпизод из своей жизни. Помнится, она так сделала, чтобы отомстить за Речного коня, которому молодая плутоватая Маш (как некогда звали Мартину, пока она не ушла впервые к людям) испортила воды магическими водорослями. Бедный речной конь путался в них ногами. Но тогда Маш была прощена, ведь даже Конь не знал, что этот поступок — лишь первый в череде многих.

— Увела бы и снова, будь уверена. Ну, не будем ностальгировать по прошлому, вернёмся в настоящее. Что ты хочешь от меня сейчас? Связь с Машиной я уже наладила, и скоро номер будет у нас.

— Скоро? О нет.

Рут смотрела на Мартину и думала о том, как они с ней непохожи, две хульдры из одного леса в окрестностях деревни Иттербю. Рут предпочитала, чтобы её каштановые локоны свободно лежали на плечах; Мартина же свои светлые волосы забрала в пучок сзади. Рут смотрела на неё, это явление из своего прошлого, и улыбалась, а вот на лице Мартины ни разу за разговор не появилось и тени улыбки.

Время меняет людей, но меняет ли оно магических созданий с их многовековой жизнью?.. Рут знала, что она сама была ответом на этот вопрос.

— Что если бы я предложила тебе забыть прошлые обиды? Мы из одного леса, жили одной жизнью. Своим лучше держаться вместе, не находишь?

— Ты так наивна, что это даже подкупает. У тебя уже есть компания друзей, и она моим друзьям кое-что должна.

— Это что же?

Они кружили друг возле друга, выжидая. Рут подумала, что разговор как-то затягивается. И тут Мартина неприятно улыбнулась.

— Потом узнаешь, — сказала она. И, одарив Рут ещё одной улыбкой, выпрыгнула в окно. Шоу вышла из укрытия, и Рут в ответ на её немой вопрос только и могла, что пожать плечами.

***

Гарольд стоял перед книжным стеллажом, в недоумении взирая на него, и Джон, увидев знакомый светлый пиджак, на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Всё в порядке. Гарольд в порядке.

— Вы зря волновались, мистер Риз, — произнёс тот не оборачиваясь. — И на вашем месте…

— Я понял, Финч. Блеф. Сейчас свяжусь с Шоу. 

Окончив короткий разговор с ней, Джон крепко задумался. Сложно не быть пессимистом при их работе, но что-то тут неладно. Они продолжили поиски номера — и Самаритянин всё же дал им уйти?..

— Мистер Риз, — Гарольд, привлекая его внимание, постучал по стеллажу. — Если вы раздумываете, что же здесь не так, то советую посмотреть на эту полку.

Джон пригляделся, провёл пальцем по корешкам книг. Одной не хватало. Он задержался ладонью на пустом месте.

— А остальные?..

— Ни одной. Все книги, по которым можно узнать номер, исчезли. Я нашёл лишь вот это. Как вы думаете, кому оно может принадлежать?

Джон взял из руки Гарольда длинное чёрное перо, осмотрел его, хмыкнул.

— Я не знаю, чьё оно, но у меня есть на примете человек, который может знать, — улыбнулся он. — Или не человек.

Джон позвонил Рут, когда они вышли из библиотеки и сворачивали к входу в метро.

«Если это то, что я думаю, — сказал голос Рут в наушнике, — то мы… нет, Сэм, готовить место на кладбище рановато. А амулетами запасаться — самое время».

Джон не был уверен, что понял её. Голос у Рут был… странный. Нетерпеливый, серьёзный.

Когда она взяла перо у Гарольда и обнюхала его, Джон увидел в ней и другую сторону — ту, которую она редко проявляла на людях. Она могла прятать хвост, скрывать прошлое, маскироваться под человека — но она не была человеком и никогда им не будет, даже если перекинуть через неё нож или как там звучал этот старый обычай… 

Когда мы вдруг видим давнего друга из родного города, сначала кажется, что тебя окунули в прошлое с разбега, прямиком в холодную воду. А потом душа вспоминает, и что-то меняется — в лице ли, в осанке... Это всегда видно.

И Джон сейчас видел в лице Рут прошлое.

— Не ходите за мной, — сказала она, проницательно глядя на Джона. — И ты тоже, Сэм. Не пытайтесь связаться. Когда я узнаю, что тут происходит — Грим бы всё это побрал! — я сама позвоню. 

— Что бы вы ни собрались делать, удачи вам, Рут, — произнёс встревоженный Гарольд, подаваясь вперёд на кресле.

Она махнула рукой, прощаясь. Когда Рут проходила в секретный тоннель, её хвост, обычно усердно скрываемый, бил по коленям.

Едва стихло эхо её шагов, Гарольд спросил:

— Мистер Риз… Джон. Вы считаете, правильно будет её оставлять без поддержки?

Джон думал о том же.

— Мы можем всё только испортить. Рут, по всей видимости, сейчас идёт на ту территорию, к которой у нас как у людей доступа нет. Но если тебе так тревожно, то знай, что я подкинул ей маячок.

Шоу фыркнула.

— Финч теперь не одинок в своей мнительности. Не подскажешь, Джон, как у нас нынче передаётся паранойя? — она хлопнула его по предплечью. — Ладно, мальчики, оставляю вас до утра. Завтра день гоблинов, охраняйте свою пещеру.

Медведь проводил её до прохода, поскуливая. Только Шоу приносила ему необычайно вкусные собачьи печенья, ни с кем не делясь информацией, откуда берёт их. Джон свистом подозвал его и потрепал по холке.

— Она вернётся, дружище. Ну, Финч, давай узнаем, что произошло в мире, пока нас не было. 

Гарольд печально поджал губы.

— Просмотр новостей всегда заставляет меня задуматься о целесообразности присутствия людей на планете… Видимо, человек не способен ужиться даже с самим собой. Но если вы настаиваете…

И Гарольд застучал по клавишам. Джон смотрел на его сосредоточенное лицо, освещённое экраном монитора и слабым светом с потолка вагона. Кажется, пора менять перегоревшую лампу.

— Швеция, — наконец произнёс Гарольд, и Джон понял по его тону, что надо готовиться к плохим новостям. — Конфликт между людьми и мифическими существами там всё-таки привёл к войне. Первая страна, не выдержавшая обстановки внутренней напряжённости. А ведь прошло менее тридцати лет с начала новой эпохи.

Джон заглянул через плечо Гарольда, всматриваясь в текст. Ситуация в Швеции давно не была стабильной, но поначалу казалось, что всё решаемо. Абсолютного спокойствия не было нигде. Куда делись все эти люди, в самом начале говорившие о скором достижении земного рая, о человечестве, живущем в мире со всеми земными существами?

Гарольд развернулся на кресле, и его обеспокоенное лицо оказалось совсем близко. 

— Могу я поделиться с вами своими опасениями? Я продолжаю думать о Рут. Как мы прекрасно знаем, она родом из Швеции. Мартина, агент Самаритянина — тоже.

— Мартина не просто её соотечественница, они даже принадлежат к одному виду. Если это можно так назвать.

— Да. Вот что странно, мистер Риз! Я подозреваю, что владелец пера ей тоже хорошо знаком. С кем мы имеем дело? Кто на самом деле агенты Самаритянина, какая у них цель? Я не могу ответить ни на один из вопросов, и это меня очень гнетёт.

Джон сначала не нашёлся, что сказать ему, но потом вспомнил про маячок.

— Давай проследим, куда пошла Рут. Возможно, её местоположение что-то нам подскажет.

***

От неосторожного шага под ногой загремело что-то железное, и Теодор негромко ругнулся, замерев у стены. По-прежнему было тихо.

Архив встретил его абсолютной темнотой зашторенных окон. Ни одного лунного луча не проникало сюда. Когда фонарик прорезал темноту тонким световым пятном, Теодору показалось, что в эти окна никогда не проникает свет. И что в этом помещении уже давным-давно никто не бывал. Впечатление оказалось обманчивым: кое-где на пыльных полках виднелись следы пальцев. 

— Интересно, кто-то уволил уборщицу или убил за чтение этих бумажек? — прошептал Теодор себе под нос. Тишина угнетала, и разговор с самим собой успокаивал громко бьющееся сердце. Правда, тему повеселее найти сейчас не удавалось.

Чужеродный элемент архива — документы вековой давности из Нью-Йорка — нашёлся быстро. Они все находились на одном стеллаже, подписанном (судя по яркости букв) относительно недавно. Теодор стал осторожно вытаскивать самое ценное — не газеты, нет! Кому нужны газеты, когда на соседней полке есть настоящие документы, распечатки разговоров и… папки с грифом секретности! С грифом, действительно? Что они забыли здесь, в Ведторпе?

Теодор с жадностью истового гуманитария побросал в сумку всё, что счёл самым важным. Несколько номеров газет легли поверх секретных папок: за тот временной период, который ему нужен, их тут всё равно не так много. Видимо, самые важные номера сюда попрятали. 

Наконец-то закончив с делом и ощущая тяжесть сумки на боку, Теодор задумался о том, как уходить. Ногу в одном носке холодил кафельный пол, и холод словно распространялся по всему телу.

Он осторожно выглянул наружу из приоткрытой двери, высматривая собаку. И тут его осенило.

— Чего ты тут разлаялась, а? — ворчал сторож, пытаясь унять пса. В этот момент Теодор в одних носках бежал к своему дому, прижимая к груди заветную сумку, полную бумаг.

Когда он закрыл дверь квартиры за собой, первая мысль была: «спрятать». А вторая — «изучить». Теодор стал хаотично ходить по комнате, не зная, что лучше: первое или второе. Луна освещала стену, выхватывая из темноты старые картины и фотографии, и когда Теодор в своих метаниях посмотрел на неё, он обомлел.

Большая фотография, на которой был изображён некий мужчина в старом костюме двадцатого века, раньше была совершенно обычной. Теперь же голова человека на фото растянулась до ровного треугольника, тёмного почти до черноты. Лишь глаза и линия рта узнавались на портрете, да и то с трудом.

Теодор ущипнул себя за руку. Голова на фото оставалась треугольной.

— Что вы от меня хотите? — спросил он сам не зная кого, и ему почудилось, что по комнате прокатился едва слышный смех.

Теодор пригрозил фотографии пальцем. Не иначе как существа играются с ним, шут их знает зачем. Спрятав большую часть награбленного под половицу, так удачно отстающую от остальных, Теодор начал спешно читать. И то, что он узнавал, шокировало его всё больше и больше.

Речь в основном шла о Гарольде Финче — том самом очкарике с птичьими фамилиями. Как оказалось, Финч был гениальным программистом и изобрёл искусственный интеллект, способный предсказывать теракты, за что вскоре поплатился жизнью своего друга, Нэйтана Ингрэма из IFT. Широкоплечий мужчина с видеографии, похожий на спецагента, оказался помощником Финча в деле предотвращения преступлений, направленных на простых людей. Машина, гениальное изобретение Финча, давала им наводки на людей, представляющих угрозу или находящихся в опасности. Теодор присвистнул: ну ничего себе.

Им помогали две девушки: одна — хульдра-хакер (вот это сочетание! Какой материал для фольклористов-социологов!), вторая — бывший агент правительства.

Но было кое-что ещё: второй искусственный интеллект со схожими параметрами. Самаритянин. Чем больше читал про него и его агентов Теодор, тем выше его брови ползли вверх. Боже мой, вот это клубок. Каждый из них… неужели каждый? Но что они замышляли вместе, какова была их цель? Почему они явственно противостояли Финчу и его людям?

Теодор углубился в чтение, сев по-турецки рядом с поднятой половицей и освещая фонариком добытые с таким трудом бумаги.

***

Последняя станция на этой ветке метро. Она совсем новая, и запах внутри ещё тяжёлый — смазка для рельсов, краска. Здесь выходят совсем немногие, и чаще всего это _свои_. 

Рут переглянулась с неизвестным ей существом, имевшим пять рогов, и первая отвела взгляд. На ленте эскалатора высокое создание перед Рут, деревянно скрипя, ворчало что-то про обладателя этих рогов, слишком широко раскинувшихся вокруг. Остальные устало молчали: те, кто не живет на этой конечной, приезжают сюда отдохнуть.

Новая лесная зона была отстроена специально для мифических созданий, и для их удобства им было предоставлено всё или почти всё. Впрочем, тут особых сложностей не было: при желании каждый их них мог бы не есть десятилетиями, но человеческий образ жизни меняет привычки. Многие из тех, кто полные сутки имеет физическое тело, уже даже работу себе нашли, лишь бы наравне с людьми вкушать блага цивилизации.

Рут тем не менее здесь всегда было скучно: в лесной зоне не водилось хорошего вай-фая и достойных собеседников. Она бывала тут редко и чаще по делу — как сейчас.

Подойдя к небольшой искусственной речушке, несущей свои волны через всю лесную зону, она поднесла руки ко рту и крикнула по-птичьи. Рут надеялась, что её позывной услышат и вспомнят.

И не обманулась в ожиданиях.

— Кого я вижу в нашем лесу. Заблудилась?

Речной конь говорил без иронии, вполне доброжелательно. Значит, стал потихоньку смиряться с её новой жизнью и новым хобби: раньше без саркастической усмешки на его лошадиной морде ни одной встречи не проходило.

— Мне снова нужны твоя светлая голова и тонкое чутьё.

Конь улыбнулся. Со стороны оскаленная пасть с двумя рядами широких зубов выглядела ужасающе, но Рут уже много веков не пугала его улыбка.

— А своё чутьё потеряла, да? Вот что значит якшаться с людьми.

У Рут приподнялись уголки губ. Конь никогда не изменял себе.

— Я ни разу тебя не спрашивала, но теперь мне очень важен твой честный ответ. Почему, несмотря на свою неприязнь к людям, ты здесь? Что тебя держит в Нью-Йорке?

Конь тихо заржал — так он смеялся. Рут спокойно смотрела, как волновалась вода, когда Конь загребал её своими копытами в приступе веселья. Наконец он фыркнул, обдав Рут брызгами, и сказал:

— Все здесь, Рут. И я здесь.

Вот оно. Её опасения подтверждаются.

— Ты знаешь про каждого? Я видела Мартину-Маш, и у меня есть перо Чёрного ворона. Сколько _нас_ в Нью-Йорке?

— Не напирай так, моя девочка, я не знаю всего. Чёрный ворон тут один. Одна. Её человеческое имя — Клэр Махоуни. Кто-то поймал её в свою птицеловку, как тебя, — Конь скосил на Рут чёрный глаз. — Её гнездо в большом наутилусе на крыше небоскрёба.

— Эмблема компании Децима. Поняла, — Рут помедлила, прежде чем задать последний вопрос. — А Грим? Про него ты слышал?

— Нет. И пусть все боги станут мне свидетелями: это только к лучшему. А теперь послушай меня. Эти твои люди… пусть они хорошо к тебе относятся, но помни, что я, вороны, другие хульдры, даже Грим — мы твои родичи. А это важнее, особенно в свете разгоревшейся на родине войны.

Когда он договаривал фразу, его голова постепенно уходила под воду. Через мгновение там, где только что был Речной конь, возникли пузыри, словно ставя точку в разговоре.

«Какими бы они ни были мне родичами, — думала Рут, уходя,— это всё же не даёт им права мешать планам _моих_ людей!»

Однако на душе её было неспокойно. Она не могла твёрдо сказать, кому же в действительности принадлежит, но этот вопрос надо было решать и к тому же быстро.

В отличие от Чёрного ворона, Рут летать не могла и потому воспользовалась отводом глаз, чтобы пройти мимо охраны и проникнуть на крышу. На её удачу в холле был один человек: двух бы она обмануть не смогла. Гигантская раковина-наутилус возвышалась перед ней, отливая на свету перламутровыми боками. Идеальное гнездо для большой птицы. С этой высоты можно было увидеть весь Нью-Йорк — яркий, хаотичный и по-своему прекрасный.

Девчонка сидела на самом краю, свесив вниз ноги. Рут подкралась к ней с подветренной стороны, и в руке её был шприц со снотворным.

— Хороший вид, — сказала она нараспев. Прежде чем Рут сделала укол в предплечье Клэр, она успела увидеть её широко открытые глаза. Рут прикрыла их рукой.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты на меня смотрела. Извини, милая, но мы по разные стороны баррикад.

Она втащила обмякшую девочку в наутилус и села рядом, внимательно следя за тем, как Ворон принимает свою истинную птичью форму. Рут было мерзко от самой себя, но она всё же достала нож, украденный у Джона, и стала ждать. Крылья Ворона бессильно раскинулись, а тонкие лапки поджались. Беспомощная девчонка казалась мёртвой. 

Внутри Рут словно какой-то большой зверь выпустил когти. Последние слова Речного коня снова возникли в голове, и когти неведомого зверя сильнее впились в её сердце.

Рут достала телефон, и её палец замер над клавиатурой. Какой номер из двух?.. Наконец она нажала на одно из имен в телефонной книжке.

— Привет, Сэм, — проворковала она. — Как дела?

— Отлично, — был ответ. — Сидим гадаем, какого чёрта ты делаешь и чего от тебя ждать.

— Мы столько вытерпели вместе, а вы мне по-прежнему не доверяете, ай-яй! — Рут говорила шутливым тоном, но пальцы её сжались в кулак. — А ведь я уже начала раздумывать, какой подарок выпросить у тебя, когда через пару часов вернусь с целым номером, циферка к циферке.

В телефоне раздался шорох — Сэм хмыкнула.

— Если будет так, как ты говоришь, то можешь просить что угодно. Я настолько задолбалась с этим таинственным номером, что готова отдать себя на сутки в твоё пользование. 

— Я приняла к сведению, — пальцы Рут разжались. — Только попробуй забыть о своих словах.

— Это будет сложно. Давай, ждём. И не собирай неприятности. Мне здесь скучно и не с кем есть пиццу в той забегаловке. 

— Скоро буду, обещаю.

Рут нажала отбой и улыбнулась. Теперь она точно знала, в чьей она на самом деле стае.


	5. Chapter 5

**Глава 4**

— Она звонит, — сказала Шоу, — диктую номер страховки. Восемь, четыре…

Джон смотрел на пальцы Гарольда, быстро вбивающие цифры. Разгадка была совсем близко. Наконец Гарольд нажал «Enter», и короткие мгновения, необходимые Машине для выполнения операции, были заполнены напряжённым молчанием.

Джон был готов ко всему, но тем не менее фотография, появившаяся на экране, стала для него полной неожиданностью.

— Джон Грир, — озвучил Джон имя, пока Гарольд пролистывал колёсиком мыши скудную фальшивую информацию. — Хотелось бы думать, что его догнали собственные преступления.

— Мы не можем быть уверенными в этом, — возразил Гарольд. — Логичнее было бы предположить преступный умысел с его стороны. 

Тут между Джоном и вездесущим Медведем протиснулась Шоу и нагнулась к экрану.

— Парни, вы кое-что упустили. Номер видите? Последние цифры. Грир не человек, а очередной божок какого-то народа.

— Боже мой, мисс Шоу, вы правы, — охнул Гарольд, всматриваясь. — Как я мог забыть это нововведение. Стало быть, беспокойство Рут было оправданным.

— Не хочу портить вам праздник, мальчики, но для беспокойства действительно могут быть причины, — Рут подходила к ним, поправляя на шее заляпанный кровью шарф. — Они все мои родичи: и Мартина, и та девчонка, Клэр Махоуни, ушедшая когда-то к Самаритянину, и мальчик, с которым ты беседовал, Джон, — поймав его вопросительный взгляд, она пояснила: — Мюлинг, один из убитых матерями младенцев. К ночи они обретают физическую форму, а ты с ним виделся как раз после заката.

— И кем же может быть Грир? — Гарольд внимательно посмотрел на Рут поверх очков.

— У меня есть одна догадка. Никто не помнит, строили ли в Нью-Йорке не так давно лютеранскую церковь?..

Джон поднял брови, успев заметить, что Гарольд сделал то же. И надо сказать, с б **о** льшим выражением. Однако, справившись с первым удивлением, Гарольд открыл поисковик, а Рут тем временем поясняла свою мысль:

— Я посчитала, что лучше сразу откинуть вариант с самым безрадостным развитием событием, если это возможно. Или же мы станем теми ещё счастливчиками, как повезёт. Среди моего народа есть существо, называемое Церковным Гримом или Киркгримом. Оно обладает среди нас самой большой силой. Грим живёт при церкви, под фундаментом которой похоронено жертвенное животное с сердцем человека-преступника. Обычно это козы или чёрные собаки.

— Так, — сказал Джон, прослушав информацию. — А причём тут новая церковь в Нью-Йорке?

— Грима давно никто не видел в моих лесах. Если он и есть здесь, то рождён недавно — в церкви, где под фундамент положили какого-нибудь козла. Во всех смыслах.

Джон криво ухмыльнулся:

— Не слышно радости в голосе. Что, надоели родственники, да?

Ответить Рут не успела: Гарольд явно что-то нашёл. Он просматривал страницу с фотографией, на которой было запечатлено открытие новой лютеранской церкви в Манхэттене. Шоу многозначительно хмыкнула:

— Не знаю, как вы, а я отлично вижу в той толпе Контроль. Единственный человек среди этой магической тусовки.

— Кажется, это действительно она, мисс Шоу. И рядом стоит хорошо знакомая нам Мартина.

— Здесь все они, — Джон тоже стал присматриваться к снимку. — Не хватает только Грира.

Они переглянулись с Гарольдом. Отсутствие Грира выглядело крайне подозрительным, думал Джон, к тому же Рут его никогда не видела и не смогла бы идентифицировать как своего. Ещё более подозрительным выглядел тот факт, что Джон Грир нигде не всплывал ещё пару лет тому назад. Возможно, он и правда был создан в церкви для руководства Самаритянином. Но почему? Какова цель этих мелких шведских божков?

— Грир — Грим, — Шоу словно пробовала новое имя их врага на вкус. — Звучит почти так же идиотически, как Ганнибал-каннибал. Нарочно не придумаешь. Хотя нет, как раз очень даже придумаешь.

Рут задумчиво всматривалась в фотографию. Джон, следящий за ней краем глаза, заметил, что на её обычно гладком лбу пролегла тонкая морщинка.

— Самое интересное в том, — начала она, — что это Грира собираются убить. Можно допустить вероятность, что Ночной ворон чего-то не знает, но вряд ли она лгала.

— Ночной ворон? — непринуждённо спросила Шоу.

— Можешь не притворяться, я узнала о вашей слежке. Настойчивое беспокойство — это так мило. Только попробуйте провернуть сегодняшний трюк снова.

— Мы не знали, понадобится ли вам подмога, Рут. Но давайте перейдём к делу. Информация, которую вы озвучили, крайне интересна и даже… нетривиальна.

— Мне сложно поверить, что Грир не собирается убивать кого-то в ближайшее время, — сказал Джон. 

Рут пожала плечами.

— Либо мы принимаем эту информацию, либо снова начинаем гадать. Вопрос сейчас в том, что делать. Мне очень нравится идея смерти Грира, и я бы не стала этому мешать.

Гарольд нахмурился.

— Это не то, как мы…

— Это то, как _надо_ решить проблему, — сказала Рут с нажимом. — Я знаю, что собой представляет Грим. Формально он наш, но в действительности даже мифические существа его боятся. Он силён и жесток. Грир, кстати, наверняка уже знает, что мы в курсе его истинной сущности. 

— И какой же шаг он предпримет, по вашему мнению? — спросил Гарольд.

Рут ненадолго задумалась, и хвост, как маятник, раскачивался за её спиной.

— Он свяжется с нами. Скорее всего, он уже пытается сделать это.

— Мы можем по крайней мере его выслушать. Рут, давайте придём к компромиссу. Мы узнаем, что он хочет нам сказать, и поступим по ситуации.

— Как хочешь, Гарри. Но на твоём месте я бы запаслась оружием побольше.

Джон нехорошо улыбнулся, кинув красноречивый взгляд на снайперскую винтовку, забытую Шоу в углу вагона. 

— Предоставь это мне.

— Вам никто не говорил, что вы сущие самоубийцы? — Рут наконец-то сняла окровавленный шарф и критически осмотрела свой пистолет. — Ладно. Будем ждать почтового голубя от Грима. Не удивляйтесь, если подстрелю на подлёте.

Джон подумал, что события теперь станут разворачиваться быстро, как на передовой. Через пару часов он понял, что был прав.

***

Теодор не помнил, как он заснул. Его сон был беспокойным: каждые полчаса Теодору мерещился звонок телефона, но смартфон лежал рядом, и экран его был чёрен. После первого такого пробуждения пришлось вырвать из розетки шнур, однако это не помогало. Звонки в беспокойный, взбудораженный мозг продолжались, и когда во сне Теодор брал трубку, он слышал только невнятные голоса, слишком далёкие, чтобы быть различимыми.

Это пугало. Не влез ли он со своими исследованиями туда, куда не стоило влезать?..

Когда раздался звонок в дверь, Теодор не сразу понял, что это уже не сон. Он поднялся с кровати, сумрачно глядя на свои босые ноги. Голова гудела, как пчелиный улей.

За дверью оказались двое в костюмах, и их стерильные улыбки сразу не понравились Теодору.

— Извините, если разбудили, — сказал тот, что был пониже. Улыбался он особенно неприятно. — Но нам необходимо прояснить один вопрос, так как тут дело довольно деликатное… Скажите, не ваш ли это ботинок? Жители говорят, что видели эту обувь на вас.

Он показал один из ботинков, потерянных Теодором у архива. Почему-то один, а не два.

— Ммм… — Теодор словно задумался, осматривая его. — Очень похоже на мои. Подождите-ка…

И он, зайдя за дверь, взял с обувной полки абсолютно идентичную пару. Люди в костюме были явно обескуражены, и Теодор торжествовал.

— Да, и правда как мои. Неудивительно, что кто-то ещё их носит, они такие удобные. А в чём дело? Хотите вернуть владельцу? Боюсь, не смогу подсказать, кто их мог бы носить, я здесь приезжий.

Вероятно, оба успели справиться с удивлением.

— Мы найдём владельца сами. Простите за беспокойство.

Когда Теодор закрыл за ними дверь, он прислонился к ней и хмыкнул, глядя на свои ботинки. Некоторое время назад один из утерянной теперь пары пришлось сдавать в ремонт, а Теодор не любил изменять себе и своим вкусам. Хорошо сидящую обувь найти не так-то просто.

Он снова взглянул на дверь. Значит, петля вокруг него сжимается… Теперь нельзя просто так покинуть город: это вызвало бы подозрения. А сжечь документы, добытые с таким трудом, было бы глупо. По крайней мере, сейчас. Нужно ещё немного времени, подумал Теодор, всего несколько часов! Прежде чем уничтожать бумаги, надо их хотя бы прочесть.

В комнате ничего не изменилось с ночи, и голова мужчины на фотографии так и осталась треугольной. Однако сегодня, после беспокойных снов, Теодор больше не мог воспринимать это как шутку. Боги, вопреки расхожему утверждению, вряд ли любят шутить.

Теодор сел на пол и обхватил голову руками. Теперь он знал все фамилии, истинные и ложные, знал, из чего происходила борьба двух искусственных интеллектов. Договор был расторгнут в результате той борьбы, и начавшийся хаос можно было сравнить разве что с войной. Разочарованные, лишённые своей новой земли божки умели мстить.

И именно эта часть с расторжением Договора никак не являла себя в документах. Конечно, он не всё ещё просмотрел, но…

Теодор взял со стола смартфон, чтобы узнать, сколько же он проспал. На экране мигал значок полученного сообщения, и, нажав на него, Теодор бессильно вскрикнул. Перед ним была мешанина букв и символов — и снова неизвестный отправитель с номером, который не мог существовать.

— За мной наблюдают, — сказал Теодор сам себе и огляделся. Казалось, что даже кровать и книжные полки смотрят на него и смеются. Он стиснул зубы и снова приник к бумагам, разбирая их и делая пометки. Каждую секунду он чувствовал на себе взгляд треугольной головы, пока, устав от этого ощущения, не перевернул фотографию лицом к стене.

Легче, правда, не стало.

***

Приехать на конечную станцию «Нью форест» оказалось правильной мыслью: Рут там уже ждали. Не сводя пристального взгляда с Мартины, она взяла из её руки предложенный телефон, зная заранее, кого услышит.

— Рад наконец-то познакомиться с тобой, — размеренно сказал голос в телефоне, и Рут поняла, что это голос Грира. — Должен признать, мне досадно, что мы оказались врагами.

— Звёзды сложились не в твою пользу, Грим, — сказала она с притворным сожалением. — И что теперь ты хочешь делать после разоблачения? Утолить свою потребность в беседе?

— Ну, ну. Мы слишком близко стоим друг к другу как виды, чтобы продолжать бессмысленную борьбу. Я готов к личной беседе с кем-нибудь из вас. Теперь, когда вы узнали правду, в ней будет больше толку.

Рут рассмеялась в трубку.

— С тобой никогда не бывает просто, Грим. А как же условия мелким шрифтом?

— Условие всего одно — Арсганг. Видишь ли, я всё ещё полон старых представлений о достойных людях и не могу поверить в их духовную силу, если они не проверяли себя в Арсганге. Такая вот причуда.

Он издевался, осознала Рут. Но в то же время Грир вполне мог быть абсолютно серьёзен. Арсганг, проходимый людьми ради ответов на сокровенные вопросы, уважался всеми мифическими созданиями их леса как обряд единения с ними. Лишь для Грима Арсганг был в большей степени полосой препятствий, в конце которой участника мог ждать приз. А мог и не ждать.

— Если вы хотите как-то решить миром нашу маленькую войну, то это единственный вариант, который я могу предложить, — продолжил он, пока Рут молчала. 

— Ты снова предлагаешь играть по вашим правилам на вашей же территории.

— Ну так ты же сама одна из нас, — миролюбиво ответил Грир. — Вот и помоги своим людям.

И после этих слов в трубке раздались короткие гудки.

***

Джон понимал, что он должен вызваться. Потому что если не он — то кто?

Гарольд смотрел на него странно, тревожно, и это только подстёгивало. Рут многословно поясняла про Арсганг — шведский обряд хождения в год, про духовный настрой и выбор главного вопроса, который предполагалось задать Гриму, а Джон, слушая вполуха, глядел на Гарольда. Ответ на их собственный главный вопрос, кажется, был на подходе, подстёгиваемый тенью опасности, нависшей теперь над Джоном.

— Чем бы ни был твой Арсганг, — сказал наконец Джон, обращаясь к Рут, — я готов взяться за это. Грир не любит оставлять выбор, но если он хочет поговорить — пусть. Он ведь не запрещал брать оружие.

Рут посмотрела на него почти с жалостью.

— Если ты думаешь, что Грима можно прошить парой пуль, и он откинет свои козлиные копыта, то вынуждена тебя разочаровать. Гады всегда были крайне живучи. К тому же Грим способен овладеть чужим разумом, если… скажем так, подберёт к нему ключ. 

— Посмотрим, — лаконично ответил Джон. — Что ещё я должен знать?

— Слушай внимательно. Через три дня, накануне зимнего солнцестояния, по-нашему накануне Йоля, ты должен будешь запереться у себя один, в темноте, и сутки не есть и не пить. 

— Выдержишь, Джон? — насмешливо спросила Шоу. — Могу принести плюшевого мишку.

— …Потом в ночь после двенадцати ты выйдешь из дома, и всё, что тебе надо будет сделать — добраться до церкви. Ни с кем не разговаривая по пути.

Джон кивнул.

— Финч, перекинь мне координаты церкви Грира, — попросил он, повернувшись к креслу. — Так, а дальше?

— По пути ты встретишь других созданий моего леса. Каждое из них подкинет маленькое испытание, которое нужно преодолеть. И вот ещё: когда начнёшь свой бег с препятствиями, ты можешь наткнуться на другую хульдру, в том числе и на Мартину. Так что иди на мой голос. Надеюсь, спустя столько месяцев знакомства ты сможешь его узнать.

Джон решил не обращать внимания на эти подначки. Сейчас главное — сосредоточиться на деле.

— Я понял, — ответил он. — Буду готовиться к встрече с Гриром.

— Вы уверены, что это единственный выход, мистер Риз? — Гарольд смотрел на монитор и выглядел обеспокоенным. — Я не так много нашёл про этот старый полузабытый ритуал хождения в год, но меня настораживает информация, что многие из-за него сходили с ума. Встреча с враждебно настроенными богами при отсутствии еды и питья действительно может пагубно повлиять на мозг. Не то чтобы я сомневался в вашей выносливости, Джон, но встреча с нашими врагами при таких условиях мне не кажется удачным выбором.

— Мне тоже, — сказал Джон. — Но мы впервые как никогда близки к пониманию того, что движет Самаритянином и его агентами. Нельзя упускать этот шанс. Извини, Финч, я хочу сам обдумать всё это хорошенько у себя. Буду на связи.

Выйдя на поверхность, Джон попытался взглянуть по-новому на Нью-Йорк, который вскоре для него должен был стать полем боя. Напоследок Рут снова напомнила про вопрос, который Джон должен был задать Гриму и на который Грим обязан ответить правдиво. Что же им важнее всего знать? Конечную цель Самаритянина? Его слабые места?..

Джон шёл по тротуару в плотной людской толпе, влекомый ею. Не сопротивляясь, он ждал, куда его вынесет это течение. Он был словно одной из рыб в плотном косяке, мыслящем и движущемся в едином направлении. Был — или хотел быть.

Джон остановился и посмотрел на уличную камеру. Вот оно — реальное поле боя, а Джон и другие — не более чем простые бойцы в сражении за участь нового мира.

С другой стороны они не просто пешки в битве двух искусственных интеллектов. Люди сами творят историю. Ни один механизм не может полностью осознать человека и бесконечное множество его мотивов, ведь люди зачастую действуют не мозгом — сердцем. И задают не те вопросы, которых от них ждут.

Какого вопроса ждёт от них Грир?..

***

Весь день Теодор боролся со сном. 

Несколько раз голова его бессильно клонилась к бумагам, но едва лишь реальность сменялась полудрёмой, голоса, тихие и плохо различимые, начинали роиться в его голове, становясь всё громче, пока Теодор с ужасом не понимал, что они кричат что-то на неизвестном ему языке. Потом перед ним всплывал квадрат, засасывая в себя, словно это была чёрная дыра. Пробуждение было мучительным, и никакие таблетки не спасали от последующей головной боли. 

Есть не хотелось, исследовать тайны прошедшего века — тоже. Однако Теодор последним усилием воли заставлял себя откладывать в сторону одни бумаги, оказавшиеся для него бесполезными, и браться за другие. Слишком много недомолвок, слишком мало конкретики…

С трудом поднявшись на ноги, гудящие после ночного приключения, он обречённо пошёл на кухню, чтобы перекусить: под вечер голод дал о себе знать. В дверях кухни он опёрся об косяк и вздохнул.

На столе лежал нож. И нож этот определённо не принадлежал Теодору.

— Что вы хотите от меня? — опять громко спросил Теодор в воздух. 

Ответа не было.

— Я лишь пытаюсь понять, — продолжил Теодор, обходя вокруг ножа и рассматривая его, но не рискуя брать в руки. — Я не собираюсь вмешиваться. Я даже не могу!

Пальцем он прикоснулся к рукоятке, и та на ощупь оказалась холодной и вполне материальной. Нож выглядел боевым: его листовидное лезвие было заточено с обеих сторон. Хотя не то чтобы Теодор в этом разбирался.

— Это намёк? — вопросил Теодор. — Я не должен лезть не в своё дело? 

Он помассировал пальцами лоб и, словно не видя нож перед собой, взял из холодильника позавчерашний кусок жареного мяса. Против своего обыкновения ел Теодор на кухне, без всякого удовольствия разжёвывая холодную говядину. Нож лежал перед ним остриём к стене, намекая чёрт знает на что. Чтобы забыть о нём, Теодор принёс из своей комнатушки новую папку — как и остальные, ничем не помеченную.

— Ну-ка, ну-ка, — сказал он с набитым ртом спустя пять минут. — Кажется, тут наклёвывается что-то интересное!..

И он осторожно вытащил видеографию, на которой мутный, плохо различимый Риз стоял перед… Да, это явно был Грим. Теодор чуть не подавился куском.

— А кое-кто тут прошёл Аршганг, — невнятно пробормотал он, с гораздо большим аппетитом дожёвывая мясо. — Прогресс налицо.

Риз на видеографии медленно подходил к ступеням церкви, а Грим стоял на вершине лестничного пролёта — недвижимый, жуткий. То ли странные помехи окутывали его, то ли тёмный плащ был на его плечах. Лишь в глазах мелькали блики света, оживляя эту монументальную фигуру.

Теодор отложил в сторону видеографию, но вскоре, не выдержав, прикрыл её папкой. 

***

— Вы пришли попрощаться? Боюсь, Рут и мисс Шоу будут чуть позже, мистер Риз…

Джон покачал головой.

— Я не буду их ждать. У меня и так всего пара часов до начала голодного бдения перед этим… Арсгангом.

— И никакие слова уже не изменят вашего решения, — обреченно сказал Гарольд. — Что ж, понимаю.

— Мы много раз встречались лицом к лицу с опасностью, Финч. 

Гарольд, не ответив, сделал несколько шагов в сторону Джона, но остановился, будто не зная, сокращать ли оставшееся между ними расстояние. Под его руку подлез Медведь, и Гарольд рассеянно его погладил.

— Рут смеётся над нами, ты знаешь? — вдруг сказал Джон. — Говорит, мы упорно отказываемся признавать очевидное.

— Так и говорила? — после паузы спросил Гарольд.

— Не совсем. У неё было какое-то сложное сравнение с холодильниками.

Джон не видел в тени лица Гарольда, но ему показалось, что тот едва слышно хмыкнул.

— И пусть ты уже не сможешь меня переубедить, — сказал Джон с заминкой, — я готов принять твою помощь в этом деле.

Помедлив секунду, он подошёл к Гарольду и обнял его. Пожалуй, давно надо было так сделать. Да, они оба боялись сближения, Джон понимал это. Каждый берёг свою душу как зеницу ока, и одновременно каждый опасался разрушить установившиеся доверительные отношения. Долгое время ушло на то, чтобы понять, какими же они при этом были глупцами.

Джон почувствовал руки Гарольда на своей спине, а потом уткнулся в его шею, целуя. Медведь крутился под ногами, погавкивая и мешая. Когда Джон коснулся губами подбородка, Гарольд улыбнулся — той самой искренней улыбкой, которую Джон так редко видел на его лице. Но она быстро пропала, вернув выражение горечи и печальные складки у губ.

— Можно? — спросил Джон, показывая пальцами, что намерен снять очки. Получив в ответ кивок, Джон потянул очки за дужки. Секунду он всматривался в глаза Гарольда, решаясь. А потом поцеловал.

Джон бы сказал, что это похоже на страх и одновременно эйфорию. Он испытывал похожее раньше — с Джессикой, но ни до, ни после неё у Джона никогда не было такого духовного единения. 

Эта мысль обрывочно мелькнула в его голове, едва задержавшись. А следующие полчаса Джон уже почти ни о чём не думал.

***

— Церковь — это врата, — судорожно бормотал Теодор, отмахиваясь от голосов, которые летали вокруг, мешали, назойливо пробираясь в уши. — И Грим в них привратник. Он как Харон, верно? Верно?

Минутного облегчения лекарство от головной боли уже не давало. Теодор дрожащими пальцами кликал мышью, открывая новые ссылки по ритуалу хождения в год. Как он мало знал! Как он был наивен!

Мир стал разрушаться не в тот день, когда появился Грим, и не в тот день, когда Самаритянин и Машина осознали себя врагами.

Всё началось тогда, когда Джон Риз встал на путь ходока и направился к церкви.

***

Джон не думал, что новый день предстанет перед ним _таким_.

Фонари словно потускнели, едва пропуская свет. А воздух стал… тяжёлым, загустел, сопротивляясь каждому шагу. Мир сбавил краски, явившись перед Джоном одной большой декорацией.

Смартфон по-прежнему верно показывал координаты, и, сделав первые несколько шагов, Джон проверил, на месте ли его оружие. Пистолет привычно оттягивал ремень брюк, а вот нож бесследно пропал. Не слишком хорошее начало.

Но делать нечего, надо идти вперёд.

Вокруг никого не было, лишь тени созданий вырастали из-за углов, присматриваясь к нему, но их Джон не боялся: Рут говорила, что у них не получится его достать. «Вы будете словно на двух разных дорогах, которые не могут пересечься. Ты для них уже кем-то зарезервированный шведский стол». — «Спасибо за сравнение», — ответил тогда Джон.

Но сейчас он и чувствовал себя добычей, идущей прямиком в котёл. Так что требовалось быть настороже. Сложностей добавляли голод и жажда, заметно ослабляя внимание. 

Джон шёл вперёд, преодолевая сопротивление загустевшего воздуха, и не слышал своих шагов. Каждый раз ему казалось, что он ступает не на асфальт, а на влажную землю, пружинящую у него под ногами. Иногда, когда он моргал, ему мерещился лес вокруг него со снежными шапками на ветвях, но наваждение быстро рассеивалось, и холодный бесснежный Нью-Йорк снова представал перед глазами.

Джон прислушивался: первой на его пути должна появиться хульдра, так что ему нужно будет идти на правильный голос. Но пока ничего не было слышно.

Он остановился и посмотрел вверх. Серп луны явно увеличился в размере, и теперь улыбался ему перевёрнутой улыбкой чеширского кота. Неуместное сейчас сравнение с Алисой промелькнуло в голове, и Джон ухмыльнулся в небо. А потом приподнял воротник пальто: холодало. Будто кто-то невидимый крутил регулятор температуры в сторону снижения.

Следуя координатам, Джон завернул на Томас-стрит и наконец-то услышал. Звук обрушился на него внезапно, как до этого холод (из-за которого облачка пара вырывались теперь у Джона изо рта). Многие голоса пели, сливаясь, и Джон оторопел. Совершенно не было понятно, в какую из сторон идти. 

И тогда он просто пошёл прямо.

Слуха у Джона хватало настолько, насколько было необходимо, чтобы различать звук свиста пули из разных видов оружия. Да и Рут поющей он никогда не слышал. Джон захотел выругаться, но вовремя вспомнил, что и говорить ему сейчас нельзя. Вот же напасть: запретили всё, что только можно.

У развилки Джону пришлось остановиться. Два голоса, поющих так схоже, что их невозможно было различить, звали в разные стороны. Путь к церкви по-прежнему лежал прямо перед Джоном, но, видимо, миновать хульдру Джон не мог. Когда он ступал на дорогу перед ним, пространство начинало искривляться, как в зеркале, и идти прямо никак не получалось. 

Джон вздохнул. Голоса были слишком похожи. Неужели это Мартина подделывается под Рут? А если так, то каким способом ему определить верный путь?

Вдруг слева донёсся удивлённый женский вскрик, и один из голосов стих. Джон насторожился и достал пистолет, взведя курок.

— Эй-эй, полегче, приятель, — донеслось из темноты. — Я тут вам с хвостатой помочь пытаюсь и что вижу? Направленное на меня дуло! Это уж совсем никуда не годится.

Джон расслабился, опустив пистолет, и кивнул подошедшему к нему Лайонелу. Тот оглядел его с головы до ног и фыркнул.

— Слышал я от нашего общего очкастого приятеля, что ты сейчас совсем не болтун, а, чудо-мальчик? И выглядишь так себе, прямо говоря. Ну так что, я помог тебе сделать выбор: эта ваша Мартина временно обезврежена. Я оглушил её немного, но она скоро очухается, так что давай, дуй направо. И передай хвостатой, что мы с ней в расчёте. Она вроде как очень хотела, чтобы ту блондиночку кто-нибудь стукнул.

Джон улыбнулся и за неимением других способов благодарности протянул Лайонелу руку. Тот недоверчиво на неё покосился.

— Совсем ты на себя сегодня не похож, — ответил он, осторожно её пожимая. — Молчишь хоть, и на том спасибо. Всё, пойду я, а то стоять посреди улицы ночью — та ещё радость… 

Лайонела передёрнуло, и Джон заметил, что на его одежде, на шее и руках — везде навешаны обереги и талисманы, не все из которых, по-видимому, удалось спрятать от посторонних глаз. Особенно забавно выглядел расшитый узорами мешочек у Лайонела на шее. Джон указал на него подбородком, приподняв угол рта.

— Что? Подумаешь, охраняющие травы! — проворчал Лайонел. — Посмотрел бы я на тебя, если бы ты после закаты без них вышел. Это тебя сейчас чертовщина какая-то бережёт, супермен. 

Джон кивнул, посерьёзнев, и поднял руку в прощальном жесте, заворачивая направо. «Ни пуха!» — услышал он напоследок от Лайонела.

Теперь идти пришлось недолго. Пение разливалось вокруг, и Джон явственно слышал, что поёт Рут. Но её саму никак не удавалось увидеть. Джон стал всматриваться в темноту, и тут пение стихло.

— Как медленно. Ещё немного — и сорвала бы горло.

Рут появилась перед ним внезапно. Она была похожа на себя и в то же время нет. Рут стала… красивее? Магическое голубоватое сияние окутывало ореолом её фигуру, в волосы были вплетены веточки с цветами и ягодами, и сейчас Рут действительно выглядела _не_человеком_. Она заметила его взгляд и мило улыбнулась.

— Что, впечатляет? Потому и люблю, когда какой-нибудь очередной лопух начинает хождение. И да, можешь не пытаться объясниться жестами — про Фаско я знаю, слышала его голос. 

На её плечи сели две совы, вцепившись когтями в сложное одеяние Рут, похожее на платье из листьев. Она нежно почесала их пальцем.

— Нет, милые, сегодня не ваш день. Мы немного сжульничаем, — она подмигнула Джону. — Никакого испытания не будет, иди дальше. Если сможешь, передай от меня привет Речному коню.

Джон приподнял бровь и развёл руками. Рут вздохнула.

— Ладно. Стуре, присмотри-ка за ним, — сказала она одной из сов, и та в ответ ухнула, тяжело снимаясь с её плеча. — Речной конь, Джон, ни на нашей стороне, ни на стороне Самаритянина. Ему плевать на наши разборки, так что тут тебе придётся попотеть.

Джону, признаться, уже надоело кивать в ответ на чужие реплики, но другого способа общения у него сейчас не было. 

— Вот и разобрались. Иди в ту сторону, — Рут указала подбородком на Вест-Бродвей. — Потом свернёшь на Варик-стрит. И постарайся не заблудиться.

Стуре, ухнув, сел на подставленную Джоном руку и забавно распушил перья. Джон против воли улыбнулся. С таким спутником будет повеселее.

Рут ничего не сказала ему про то, сколько ещё идти, а дорога тем временем всё не кончалась. Смартфон словно взбесился, показывая то одно направление, то другое. Таблички с названиями улиц, казалось, кто-то менял местами. «Может, это и есть испытание?» — подумал Джон, в очередной раз сворачивая с изначального пути. Сова помогать не желала и, удобно устроившись на плече, царапала когтями пальто Джона.

«Где может быть Речной конь? — размышлял Джон. — Там, где вода. Но ведь тут рядом нигде нет воды».

Вокруг Джона бродили странные, невиданные им прежде существа. В основном они держались в стороне, но иные тыкались любопытными мордами, норовя заглянуть прямо в лицо. Самой бесстрашной оказалась химера, бесцеремонно преградившая Джону путь. Её хвост в виде змеи обвился вокруг его ноги, и Джон устало посмотрел на львиную морду химеры, прикидывая, придётся ли ему использовать пистолет.

«Х-х-ходок», — прошипела змея, разворачивая свои кольца и возвращаясь к козьему телу. Перебирая гигантскими львиными лапами, химера медленно сошла с пути Джона. Откуда она знала, кто он? Существа могут чувствовать его цель?

— Никогда не доверял этой вашей технике. И тебе бы не советовал, — донеслось вдруг откуда-то, и Джон услышал тихое ржание. — Мне даже надоело дурить тебя и твою коробочку.

«Где ты?» — чуть не спросил Джон, однако вовремя остановился. Перед ним расстилалось полупустое пространство, похожее на площадь, но из-за опускающегося тумана Джон даже не смог бы сказать это с уверенностью.

— А ты закрой глаза, проведи по ним ладонью и снова открой, — посоветовал конь.

Когда Джон сделал это и открыл глаза, перед ним был заснеженный лес. Белые шапки лежали на ветвях деревьев, а земли было не видать из-за белого покрова. Джон стоял на берегу мелкой речушки, невесть почему не замёрзшей, а конь оценивающе смотрел на него из воды.

— Прозрел? Вот и хорошо. Да ты, я вижу, с провожатым… — Конь перевёл взгляд на Стуре, и тот снялся с плеча Джона, сев на ветку свесившегося над рекой дерева. Видимо, подумал Джон, придётся продолжать путешествие в одиночку.

Сова заухала, и Конь внимательно слушал её, будто понимал. Иногда он добавлял: «Ах, вот оно что…» и «Понятно, понятно», и Джон ждал хоть каких-нибудь разъяснений, но их не последовало. Закончив разговор, Речной конь повернулся к Джону; раздался всплеск, когда он подплывал ближе к берегу. 

Джон не смог удержаться и наклонился к воде, касаясь её. Если лес с речкой и были наваждениями, то весьма реальными, потому что вода оказалась настоящей и очень холодной.

— Впервые сталкиваешься с другими уровнями реальности? — проницательно спросил Конь. — Привыкай. Это тебе не простой людской мир, здесь другие правила и законы. Кстати, о правилах… Рут просила, чтобы я облегчил для тебя правила игры, но ты её приятель, а не мой, и нарушать законы Арсганга я ради тебя не собираюсь.

Джон напрягся. Вот и начались первые сложности, а ведь до Грима ещё далеко… Вероятно, Конь заметил его выражение лица и оскалился, выставляя напоказ свои крупные лошадиные зубы.

— Не нервничай так, ходок, — заржал он. — Просьба у меня к тебе, но большая — считай, приказ. Грим сманил моего мюлинга, и мне теперь скучно в реке без собеседника и подопечного… В былые времена я присматривал за многими мюлингами, убитыми своими матерями, а в этом городе у меня лишь один, да и того отобрали. Найди его и передай это. Если не сделаешь, будем врагами.

Джону показалось, что при этих словах морда Речного коня стала печальной. Вспомнив мальчишку, говорившего от лица Самаритянина, Джон недоверчиво хмыкнул. Впрочем, у всех свои причуды, и даже у мифических коней, живущих в лесных речках, есть свои привязанности. 

Когда Конь ушёл под воду, Джон закрыл глаза и опять провёл рукой по лицу, снимая наваждение. Лес, к счастью, превратился обратно в привычный Нью-Йорк, а туман спал. Джон узнал место: перед ним расстилалась пустошь Сейнт Джонс парка с редкими опоясывающими её деревьями. 

На первый взгляд словно и не было разговора с Конём, но Джон заметил, что кромка неба посветлела, будто беседа длилась по меньшей мере часа четыре. Видимо, на других уровнях реальности были другие законы времени.

Проверив на смартфоне направление, Джон понял, что пока Конь дурил его, он отошёл в сторону. Пришлось возвращаться, и, пробираясь какими-то переулками к Гринвич-стрит, Джон подумал об одиноком Речном коне. Наверное, он и на Рут был в обиде. Никто не хочет остаться в одиночестве.

«Мы так с ними похожи, — думал Джон, шагая. — Не все создания могут говорить, но их чувства схожи с нашими. Почему же мы все пришли к войне? Ведь можно же было как-то мирно решить проблему сосуществования».

После долгих совместных раздумий с Гарольдом, Шоу и Рут, они пришли к выводу, что спрашивать у Грима надо о том, как избавиться от Самаритянина и его агентов. От этой теневой войны устали все, и если есть способ победить...

Теперь всё будет зависеть от ответа Грима.

Но до него надо сначала добраться.


	6. Chapter 6

**Глава 5**

Теодор проснулся и несколько секунд моргал, глядя в потолок, прежде чем снова смежить веки.

А потом проснулся снова. 

Он поднялся, чувствуя себя препаршиво. Будто тень нависла над ним, и тучи сгущались всё сильнее. Он подошёл к окну — погода тоже не баловала, небо пролилось мелким дождём. Кое-где облачную пелену яркими вспышками прорывали молнии.

Под грозу Теодору всегда плохо и нервно спалось. Видимо, пора вставать.

Теодор подошёл к ноутбуку и проверил почту. Два сообщения от научного руководителя… да, он действительно затягивает сроки, но что поделать? Одно сообщение от родителей. И ниже то самое, с нулями в виде полукруга. Теперь уже ясно, что это не студенты развлекаются. Это они, наблюдатели. Боги, которые следят за ним и чего-то от него хотят. 

Пнув ножку стула в бессильной злости, Теодор попал ногой по чему-то гулкому и даже успел удивиться, пока не вспомнил, что под стулом стоит найденный ящик. Теодор достал его и покрутил перед собой. А потом вскрикнул, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу.

Символы! Символы, идущие по кругу! Вот что за таинственные знаки слали ему боги! Он сел на пол, возбуждённо дрожа, и начал вспоминать последовательность. 

«Первый — разумеется круг из сна. Потом — полукруг в письме. После была треугольная голова мужчины на фото… — Теодор невольно бросил взгляд на стену. — И наконец квадрат в последнем сне!»

Каждый символ на вращающемся круге Теодор по очереди помещал под рогатую голову. Когда туда встал квадрат, ящик щёлкнул — и открылся.

Теодор с трепетом заглянул туда, ожидая увидеть бог знает что. Что-то необычное? Мифическое?.. Древнее в конце-то концов?!

Но в ящике ничего не было. 

Теодор не смог сдержать разочарованный выдох. И ради этого он столько мучился? Ради пустого ящика?..

Нет, здесь крылся какой-то намёк.

***

Солнце поднималось всё выше, но едва ли становилось светлее: плотная облачная завеса скрывала небо и почти не пропускала солнечный свет. Тучи были готовы разразиться то ли дождём, то ли снегом.

На улицах стали появляться люди. Джон, остановившись, смотрел, как они медленно выходят из домов и шагают куда-то, похожие на призраков. Жизнь вокруг Джона замедлилась, утягивая его в этот черепаший ход, и стоило большого труда сопротивляться неведомой магии. 

Джон даже не мог сказать, сколько улиц оставил позади. Казалось, он идёт уже на одном чистом упрямстве, стремясь к цели, эфемерной, как сон, ради разговора с неизвестными последствиями.

Следующего шведского бога по-прежнему не было видно.

Люди вокруг Джона заполняли улицы, медленно спеша на работу. Накануне сочельника магазины переливались огнями, манили яркими надписями, но даже этот свет пробивался к Джону уже потускневшим. Бледно-красный и бледно-зелёный вокруг. Выцветшие Санты махали механическими руками, и Джону казалось, что Санты провожают его в последний путь.

Тут-то, на Лайт-стрит, ему и встретилось неведомое создание, похожее на дерево. Мифические существа всё это время были рядом, но ни одно из них, как и люди, не замечало Джона. Они все просто обходили его как препятствие на пути, за что Джон был почти благодарен странной, сопровождающей его магии. Джон даже не знал, чей сегодня день, и ощущать это было до крайности непривычно. 

Ночью, значит, все его видели, а утром — нет?

Когда он размышлял об этом, чтобы облегчить себе путь, перед ним и оказалось то существо, предрекшее смерть. Джон не мог перестать думать о его словах. Знает ли это создание то, чего не знает он?..

Джон обернулся, провожая взглядом исчезающие за поворотом ветви. И ведь не спросишь!

Он остановился, чтобы перевести дух, и посмотрел наверх, туда, откуда сыпался холодный снег. Снежинка — это капля воды. Так хотелось поймать на язык…

Глаз зацепил эмблему в виде гигантского наутилуса на крыше, и пока Джон вспоминал, не то ли это здание, о котором говорила Рут, рядом с наутилусом появилась чёрная точка, стремительно увеличивающаяся в размере. Ночной ворон? Джон присмотрелся: так оно и было. Сначала у него возникло впечатление, что тот стремится ударить его сверху, и Джон даже достал пистолет, но вскоре понял, что Ворон падает, беспорядочно взмахивая крыльями. Джон поймал его и тут же получил крылом по лицу.

— Отпусти! — закричал Ворон девчачьим голосом, голосом Клэр Махоуни. «Да я и не держу», — хотелось сказать Джону, но вместо этого он попросту разжал руки. Ворон упал на асфальт беспорядочным комком перьев.

— Что, в этот раз сам, без хульдры? — спросила Клэр, с трудом вставая на лапки и подволакивая одно крыло. — Теперь сам будешь меня пытать? Ну, давай! Я тебя не боюсь! Не боюсь никого из вас!

Джон нахмурился. Он знал, что Рут силой выбивала сведения из Клэр, но знать и видеть — это разные вещи. Клэр смотрела на него чёрным вороньим глазом, и в её взгляде Джону виделись испуг и осуждение.

— Сражаетесь за добро, как же. Спасаете людей! Да что вы знаете! — вдруг она без перехода снизила тон, и теперь в её голосе слышалась лишь усталость: — Ублюдки. Ваше спасение мало стоит, если из-за него врагами становятся существа из одного народа. Будто войны между нами и людьми мало. Всё время, что вы пытались получить номер, никто из агентов Самаритянина вас и когтем не тронул. А вы...

Она была права, и Джон сразу почувствовал себя мерзко. Он присел рядом с Клэр на корточки, не имея возможности сказать ни слова в их оправдание. Да и чем он мог бы оправдаться.

Быть может, молчание — это как раз то, что было необходимо ему. Им. Молчание взамен на возможность выслушать и, может быть, понять. Хотя до последних событий Самаритянин и его агенты вовсе не были так мягкосердечны по отношению к ним, опускаться до их уровня — последнее дело. Особенно в отношении тех существ, которые действительно не причинили им никакого вреда.

— Не нужна мне твоя жалость, — сказала она с вызовом, явно читая по лицу Джона все его мысли.

Джон покачал головой и протянул руку. Он не мог оставить это существо без помощи, особенно теперь, когда он прозрел. Ворон покосился на руку, явно пребывая в задумчивости. Видимо, Клэр, несмотря на гнев, всё же прекрасно понимала своё плачевное положение. Без помощи она никак не могла обойтись.

— Так и быть, — сказала она, ступая на тыльную сторону ладони Джона. — Вот твоё испытание — испытание совестью. Будем считать, что ты его прошёл, но на деле… — в её голосе зазвучали упрямые нотки, — …на деле я вас прощать не собираюсь.

Джон подождал, пока Ночной ворон перебирался на его плечо, а потом встал. Теперь впереди только Грим. 

— Иди сначала прямо до Вестри-стрит, а потом налево, — сказала Клэр. 

И Джон последовал её совету. Заворачивая на соседнюю улицу, он наконец-то увидел конец своего пути — лютеранскую церковь. Её высокий шпиль, казалось, возносился к самым тучам, которые, как заметил Джон, над церковью были гораздо темнее, чем над городом. 

Последняя сотня шагов была самой тяжёлой. Воздух вокруг сгустился до немыслимой степени, не пуская Джона за ворота. Небо приобрело зловещий красноватый оттенок, или же это Джону мерещится?.. Он потряс головой и схватился за ворота, отозвавшиеся железным лязгом.

И в это мгновение воздух стал прежним. Ворота стали медленно распахиваться, и Джон, не давая себе времени на раздумья, быстро вошёл на территорию церкви. 

— Здравствуй, Джон. Рад, что ты прошёл Арсганг. Впрочем, я в тебе не сомневался.

Грим стоял наверху лестничного пролёта, перед дверью, ведущей в здание церкви. Это совершенно точно был Грир, но его внешность… Джон прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть. Голову Грира украшали длинные козлиные рога, а от шеи до ног его тело плотно закрывала чёрная мантия. Это выглядело странно, но Грим — Джон был вынужден это признать — внушал ужас. Не внешностью, но самой своей сутью.

Откуда-то выскочил мальчик и щёлкнул затвором видеографа, видимо, запечатлевая момент встречи. Джон даже не успел удивиться.

— Это, пожалуй, действительно было лишним, — сказал Грир. — Но я не смог отказать себе в удовольствии, — он внимательно посмотрел на Джона. Глаза его, в отличие от всего остального, были совершенно человеческими. — Ты уже можешь говорить.

Джон откашлялся. Горло, отвыкшее от речи и измученное жаждой, никак не желало повиноваться.

— Прими Чёрного ворона, — сказал Джон хрипло, подставляя руку Клэр. А потом тихо добавил, глядя прямо в её чёрные глаза-бусины: — И прости нас, если сможешь. 

Мальчик с видеографом осторожно помог Клэр перебраться на его собственную руку. Когда он ушёл, Джон остро почувствовал своё одиночество.

— И ещё, — начал он, — у меня сообщение для твоего мюлинга, с которым я вёл несколько дней назад переговоры. Где он?

Грир трижды постучал в дверь церкви, и из неё вышел тот самый мальчишка. Интерфейс Самаритянина, как же. Высшая степень трусости — использовать во взрослой борьбе детей. Пусть и мёртвых.

— Благодаря Арсгангу сегодня он может почувствовать себя человеком из плоти и крови ещё до заката, — сказал Грир. — Так что ты хотел ему сказать?

Джон попытался перебороть свою неприязнь, оставшуюся с той встречи. Увидеть в мюлинге не жуткое создание, заманивающее путников в болота блуждающими огнями, а ребёнка. Ведь как бы там ни было, маленький мальчик остаётся маленьким мальчиком.

— Речной конь очень хочет, чтобы ты вернулся, — без обиняков сказал Джон. — Я не думаю, что он бы стал этого от тебя требовать, раз попросил меня передать тебе его просьбу. Наверное, боялся, что ты сразу откажешься. Но когда Конь говорил со мной, он выглядел очень печальным.

В глазах мальчика что-то блеснуло, и он склонил голову. Джон не мог увидеть выражение его лица. Не сказав ни слова, мальчик зашёл обратно в церковь, сопровождаемый испытующим взглядом Грира.

— Уводишь у меня сотрудников, значит, — сказал Грир, но в его голосе слышалось скорее не осуждение, а интерес. — Нехорошо.

Джон неопределённо пожал плечами. Он обещал Коню и не мог нарушить это негласное обещание.

— Теперь я жду от тебя вопроса. Ну, что повелели спросить у меня твои приятели?

Джон собрался с духом, пытаясь получше сформулировать. Он поднял взгляд на Грира-Грима, и слова, уже собранные в нужной последовательности, разлетелись, трансформируясь во что-то другое, более простое. Более страшное.

— Как тебя убить? — спросил Джон и сам оторопел от неожиданности. 

— А-а-а, — удовлетворённо протянул Грир. — Так вот кто захотел лишить меня жизни. Как быстро разрешилась загадка.

Джон ничего не понимал. Он не собирался задавать этого вопроса и точно был в этом уверен. Так почему же…

— Откуда Машина могла знать? — хмуро спросил Джон. — Я хотел спросить совершенно другое.

Грир растянул губы в улыбке.

— Не ты, так другой. Меня многие желают убить, вот только тебе удалось подобраться ближе всего. Магия всё видит, Джон, все потаённые желания. Смотри же.

Он распахнул мантию на груди, и Джон невольно отшатнулся. Под ней была абсолютная темнота, и в самой сердцевине её, окружённое неярким свечением, мерно билось сердце Грима. Оно существовало словно бы само по себе, подвешенное на невидимой нити. 

— Вырвешь моё сердце — убьёшь, — сказал Грир, снова запахивая мантию. — Желаешь попробовать?

— Нет, — твёрдо сказал Джон. — Я пришёл поговорить — и мы поговорим.

— Как пожелаешь.

Джон подошёл ближе. 

— В действительности я собирался спросить, как победить Самаритянина и вас, его агентов. Но сначала я хочу знать, Грим, зачем вы всё это делаете? Почему вы, мифические существа, выступили против нас, вооружённые искусственным интеллектом?

Грир спустился ниже по лестнице, и теперь Джон находился практически на одном уровне с ним. Чтобы не смотреть снизу вверх, он поднялся, встав рядом с Гриром. Находиться так близко было сложно: от этого существа исходили почти осязаемые волны магии, внушающей страх. Джону показалось, или Грир посмотрел на него с уважением?..

— Ты и твой напарник, Финч, видите только одну сторону медали. Для своего ума Финч удивительно недальновиден. Вас четверо — ну, или пятеро, считая того полицейского — и сколько жизней вы можете спасти за сутки? Две-три максимум. И ведь ваши возможности простираются не дальше Нью-Йорка. На Земле бесчисленное множество городов, в каждом из которых умирают люди. Ваши спасённые даже при оптимистичных подсчётах укладываются в один процент от всех этих людей.

Грир прервался, чтобы кинуть на Джона оценивающий взгляд.

— Ты хорошо натренирован и имеешь большой опыт сражений, но однажды тебя убьют. И твоих союзников — тоже. Что будет делать Машина без своего админа, без необходимых для помощи людям человеческих ресурсов? Она слишком очеловечилась, глядя на вас. Привязанность — лишняя эмоция для искусственного интеллекта. Самаритянин не допустит ошибок Машины, к тому же он может установить на всей планете идеальный порядок, предотвращая убийства и теракты не только в Нью-Йорке, но и в других городах и странах.

— Вы убиваете всех, кто вам мешает, — ответил Джон. — И чего стоит порядок, установленный благодаря пролитой крови?

— Многого, ведь крови будет мало, — сказал Грир. — Я здесь в том числе и потому, что на моей родине начались волнения, перешедшие в войну, на которой будет столько крови, сколько мы с Самаритянином никогда не проливали. Вы, люди, думаете только о себе, а потому мы — существа из мифов, боги и полубоги — подумаем о себе сами. 

— Если дать нам больше людей, — начал Джон, — дать возможность действовать открыто, мы…

— Вы ничего существенного не сможете добиться без убийств, пора это признать.

— Вы не предоставляете людям возможность выбора. Убиваете даже тех, кто просто подобрался слишком близко к Самаритянину.

— Сопутствующий ущерб, — Грир пожал плечами. — Увы, без него не обойтись. А выбор… люди, Джон при всех равных вариантах выбирают войну. Год за годом, эпоха за эпохой — ничего не меняется.

— Вы все не верите в людей, — безнадёжно признал Джон.

— Нет, не верю, ведь внутри меня сердце преступника. Кажется, наш разговор зашёл в тупик, как полагаешь?

— Я могу в чём-то тебя понять, — сказал Джон. — И твоя извращённая логика говорит мне, что с твоей смертью ложный порядок будет нарушен. И люди будут спасены, — прорычал он, с силой просовывая руку во тьму за Гримовой мантией и касаясь влажного бьющегося сердца.

«Это не я, — думал Джон в отчаянии. — Что я делаю?»

Но рука, не повинующаяся его разуму, уже пыталась вытащить наружу горячее сердце Грима.

***

Теодор успел изучить достаточно документов, чтобы составить собственное мнение, и в какой-то момент он нашёл себя сопереживающим агентам Машины. Их действия были несовершенны, но то, что они пытались сделать, их цели, их идеалы — это подкупало.

Продолжая бороться с накатывающим, словно волны, сном, Теодор открыл последнюю папку, чувствуя себя болельщиком на футбольном стадионе. Из папки ему на колени выпало несколько газетных заметок, все сплошь о детективе Райли, чья фамилия карандашом была надписана над каждой заметкой. Теодор уже знал, что под этой фамилией Риз работал в полиции.

Когда он прочитал их, то решил, что он таки уснул и этот текст ему снится.

***

Спускаясь к заброшенной станции метро, Джон вдруг остановился и всмотрелся в темноту. В проходе никогда не было никаких подозрительных предметов, кроме строительного мусора и старых газет, но теперь между осколков плитки стоял небольшой квадратный ящик, которого там раньше определённо не было. Джон прислушался: никакого тиканья. И на бомбу ящик не походил, если уж начистоту.

Он осторожно поднял его, рассматривая идущие по кругу геометрические символы чёрного цвета. Над кругом была закреплена грубо выкованная из металла голова какого-то рогатого существа. Поначалу Джон решил, что больше ящик ничем не интересен, но тут заметил грубо вырезанные на одной из стенок символы: круг, полукруг, треугольник и квадрат. На круге они присутствовали, и Джон, немного подумав, стал вращать его, помещая символы в нужной последовательности под рогатую голову.

И ящик открылся.

— Что здесь делает мой нож? — пробормотал Джон, осматривая лезвие. Вне всяких сомнений, нож действительно принадлежал ему: на нём была метка.

Пошарив по дну, Джон нащупал какие-то бумаги. Пришлось вернуться к свету, чтобы прочесть их.

***

Всего этого не могло случиться!

Теодор судорожно начал пересматривать содержимое предыдущих папок. Вот о Гриме, о покушении на него со стороны Риза… потом Самаритянин резко свернул свою деятельность, и большинство его агентов вернулись в Швецию (что, кстати, объясняло присутствие документов о нём в этой глубинке, а не в нью-йоркских архивах), но как всё это связано…

Стоп.

В голове Теодора забрезжила догадка, и он, оскальзываясь на разбросанных повсюду папках, быстро подошёл к ноутбуку. Открыв старые сайты с описанием мифических существ, он нашёл статьи о Киркгриме. Пробегая их взглядом, он наконец-то наткнулся на искомое. Ага! Как хорошо, что у него неплохая память.

«…некоторые считают, что дух того, кто умрет последним в году, еще год будет служить Церковному Гриму». 

Самаритянин, пожалуй, мог бы устроить, чтобы смерть Джона Риза стала в году последней. Ведь события Арсганга разворачивались, судя по записям, в самом конце декабря.

Кажется, это был заговор.

***

Внутри оказалось много бумаг: газетные заметки, какие-то документы, письмо… Джон решил начать с заметок: они выглядели странно. Даты относились к недалёкому будущему, но бумага успела пожелтеть, будто заметки пылились на чьих-то полках не менее пары десятков лет.

Прочитав первую, Джон не знал, что и думать. Кажется, он нервно засмеялся.

_«Во вторник 15 января детектив Лайонел Фаско был застрелен своим напарником, детективом Джоном Райли, быстро скрывшимся с места преступления. Ведётся расследование»._

Джон почувствовал: так и будет. Голову пронзило острой болью, и перед ним предстал обрывок несуществующего воспоминания, будто кто-то только что поместил его в память. Джон видел себя со стороны: он стоит перед Лайонелом с мутным, ничего не выражающим взглядом и стреляет в него — Лайонел вскрикивает от неожиданности и что-то говорит, но что — уже не разобрать.

Руки с трудом слушались Джона, но он взял вторую заметку. И снова то же ощущение, те же ирреальные воспоминания, но уже гораздо, гораздо больнее.

_«Сегодня, 21 января, на заброшенной станции метро «Сити-холл» был найден неизвестный мужчина. Вскоре он был опознан как профессор Уистлер, преподаватель…»_

Перед тем, как Джон выстрелил, Гарольд закрыл глаза. Он стоял перед Джоном, совершенно беззащитный, и рядом с ним лежал на полу пистолет. Гарольд даже не хотел защищаться.

_«Планету охватила серия преступлений, связанных с разрывом Договоров. Напомним, что первое преступление такого рода было совершено 30 января в Вашингтоне…»_

_«…уже месяц скрывающийся от полиции детектив Райли был найден мёртвым рядом с телом молодой женщины, которую опознать пока не удалось. Свидетели утверждают, что с места преступления скрылась брюнетка, у которой очевидцы заметили хвост. Была ли это месть, или же…»_

Теперь больше всего на свете Джон хотел забыть только что увиденное. Не выдержав, он вскрыл письмо. Если всему этому есть объяснение, то оно должно быть здесь.

***

Теодор схватился за голову.

Выходит, что шведские божки создали себе Грима с целью заставить кого-то из агентов Машины пройти Арсганг. А если спорная информация на старых сайтах верна, то Грим мог с помощью сложной магии этого обряда подчинить себе ходока, мотивы и цели которого Гриму известны и понятны. Надо думать, ловушку готовили как раз для такого человека, каким, по-видимому, являлся Джон Риз — для солдата, не сомневающегося в своих целях и своих идеалах.

Они даже сумели не навлечь на себя подозрений. Только Машина знала, что Грира-Грима собираются убить, но как она могла предсказать последствия, если все имеющиеся факты о Гриме больше похожи на домыслы? «Некоторые считают» — это несерьёзно.

Теодор пошёл было на кухню, да так и остановился на полпути. Нет, теорию нужно достроить!

На самом-то деле затея — если она и вправду имела место — почти гениальная. Руками врага убить остальных своих противников и уничтожить Договоры, с которых начались все проблемы. Зачем после этого шведским божкам Самаритянин? Они уйдут, чтобы люди сами разбирались с последствиями.

Так, судя по всему, и произошло.

Похоже на то.

А теперь ему, Теодору, подкидывают нож. Но… почему?

И тут Теодор так и сел на пол. Уже который раз за день.

Не все божки играли на стороне Самаритянина. Та же самая Рут была в команде Машины. Может ли так быть, что они хотят…

Переиграть. Точно. Убивать Грима нельзя, так значит — нож нужен для того, чтобы убить Риза? Только так можно изменить уже произошедшее, ведь если он останется жив, всё повторится.

— Наблюдатели, вы жестоки, — произнёс Теодор в потолок. А потом тяжело поднялся и пошёл за таинственным ящиком.

Если и вкладывать туда нож, то надо составить послание. А боги… боги сами доставят посылку по назначению.

Теодор, пошарив по столу, взял листок бумаги и ручку.

Прежде чем вывести первое слово послания, он задумался. Ведь то, что он сейчас делает, изменит будущее — то есть то настоящее, в котором он, Теодор, живёт. Что из этого получится? Не лучше ли оставить всё как есть?

Нет, нет. Надо взять себя в руки. Он останется жить, уверял себя Теодор, не может быть иначе. Пусть мир изменится, но вне зависимости от того, сохранятся воспоминания об этой жизни или нет, нельзя дать слабину. Речь идёт о спасении многих людей.

И Теодор, сжав зубы, начал писать.

***

Джон развернул лист бумаги. Почерк был местами неразборчивый, словно писали второпях.

_«Здравствуй, Джон Риз. Я уверен, что наблюдатели подкинут тебе этот ящик»._

Наблюдатели?..

_«Меня зовут Теодор Алмстен, я учёный-фольклорист. В моём 2111 году я решил раскопать, почему в ваше время были разорваны многие Договоры и что именно послужило причиной этому. Шведские низшие боги играют с вами, Джон, как играют теперь со мной. Когда ты прочтёшь документы, которые я вложил вместе с письмом, тебе мои слова перестанут казаться бредом»._

Джону эти слова уже перестали казаться неправдоподобными. Когда он положил в карман заметки, то увидел видеографию, на которой стоял перед… Поразительно, это был Грир. Только с козлиными рогами. Джон определённо не помнил этого эпизода в своей жизни, но едва он всмотрелся в видеографию, воспоминания о будущем снова атаковали сознание, причиняя боль.

_«Всё, что с вами сейчас происходит, — я не знаю всех деталей — это замысел шведских божков, решивших устранить вас и разорвать Договоры, приносящие им беды. Едва ты подумаешь об Арсганге (смотри вложение в документах!), ты обречён вместе со своими друзьями. Ты уже сейчас в руках Грима, и он сделает тебя своим оружием._

_Есть только один выход, Джон._

_P.S. Ниже пишу номер страховки Грира, чтобы ты мог проверить. Ещё советую вбить в поисковике лютеранскую церковь на Гудзон-стрит»._

Джон взял в руки смартфон и просмотрел информацию про церковь. Увидев фотографию, он долго рассматривал лица на ней.

Это всё так похоже на правду…

Джон нагнулся к ящику, который до этого опустил на пол, и снова достал свой нож. Он вертел его в пальцах, трогая лезвие и не зная, как поступить.

— Мистер Риз? Что вы делаете!

Надо же, был так занят обдумыванием новой информации, что не заметил приближение Гарольда…

— Почему ты здесь? — спросил Джон, встав перед ящиком, чтобы Гарольд его не увидел. Но было поздно.

— Я хотел купить еду Медведю. Вы что-то прячете от меня, Джон, — он проницательно посмотрел поверх очков. — Вы выглядели так, словно были готовы себя убить.

Джон мог солгать кому угодно. Он лгал Каре, начальству, себе — но Гарольду никогда не получалось. Если поначалу он мог что-то скрыть, то теперь словно потерял этот навык. Иногда Джон жалел об этом, но чаще — нет.

А вот сегодня пожалел. Особенно когда увидел лицо Гарольда, читающего письмо и рассматривающего многочисленные бумаги. 

— Джон, пообещайте мне, — тихо начал Гарольд, — что никогда не будете совершать необдуманных поступков.

Всё понял. Конечно же, всё понял.

— Ты сам видишь документы, Гарольд.

— Я вижу много непроверенных данных из неизвестных источников, — голос Гарольда окреп, в нём больше не слышалось дрожи. — Почему вы думаете, что этот якобы доброжелатель на нашей стороне? И перед вами в любом случае не два варианта, а три. Третий — не делать ничего. Если это будущее, то нам оно теперь известно. Мы не станем отслеживать скрываемый Самаритянином номер и не будем загонять себя в их ловушку.

Хорошо, что Джон смог не расколоться: те смутные воспоминания о будущих событиях, которые ему любезно подкинуло сознание, лучше было оставить при себе. Джон задумался в поисках другого аргумента.

— Однако Самаритянин будет искать другие способы расторгнуть Договоры, — наконец сказал он.

— Они бы делали это и в том случае, если бы вы выбрали самоубийственный вариант. Не все проблемы можно решить с помощью магии, — Гарольд говорил быстро, частил. — Если изложенное тут — правда, то Грир не понимает, что разрушать он собрался свой собственный мир. Единственный выход — _научиться_ жить без войн, Джон! А не придумывать радикальные решения, приводящие к непредсказуемым последствиям.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Джон. — Я понял. Мы сейчас узнали про Самаритянина столько, что это поможет в нашей с ним борьбе.

— Именно.

Джон заметил, что руки Гарольда всё ещё подрагивали, и почувствовал острый укол совести. В голове мгновенно всплыла жуткая картина: он сам убивает Гарольда своими руками. И Джон не удержался.

— Прости, — осторожно взяв у Гарольда документы, Джон едва заметно погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони. Тот на движение не отозвался, но и прекратить не попросил.

— В дальнейшем буду посылать с вами мисс Шоу. Ведь у вас что ни день — то открытие.

В его голосе прозвучала знакомая ирония, и Джон улыбнулся краем губ. С души упала не гора — целая горная цепь.

— Мне показалось, ты не любишь новую эпоху, верно? — спросил Джон. — Как и я. Но мы продолжаем за неё воевать, чтобы сделать лучше. Первое время без войн, видимо, не обойтись, но потом всё должно измениться.

— И Самаритянин неправ, считая, что разрывание Договоров поможет, — отозвался Гарольд. — У обиженных таким поворотом магических существ найдутся силы отомстить.

Джон показал взглядом на ход, ведущий к их станции метро, и они вдвоём стали пробираться внутрь.

— Всё, что мы можем, — продолжил Гарольд, — понемногу делать Нью-Йорк лучше и ждать, когда волнения улягутся. Мы уже начали спасать магических существ и продолжим делать это. Я рад, что мы с вами на одной стороне, Джон.

— Я тоже.

Когда они почти спустились, Джон вспомнил: нож-то там остался, в ящике из будущего. Он оглянулся, но покачал головой и шаг не замедлил. Пусть себе лежит вместе со всей этой магией. Так будет лучше — для всех.


	7. Chapter 7

**Эпилог**

Хорошая была всё-таки мысль — приехать в Ведторп. Такой приятный тихий городок, думал Теодор. Самое то для отпуска. Даже порыбачить можно, если Речной конь в лесу позволит. Местные жители сказали по секрету, что он охотно разрешает, надо только всю технику оставить дома. Даже у мифических существ бывают свои причуды.

Весь городок можно было обойти за день, чем Теодор и воспользовался, бесцельно прохаживаясь по главной улице. Навстречу ему, пыхтя, спешил томте, придерживая сдуваемую ветром широкополую шляпу. Шляпа была новёхонькой, не иначе хозяева дома оставили в дар. Теодор улыбнулся домовому, но тот, кажется, не заметил, пока деловито запихивал под шляпу кисет с табаком.

Ведторпа в своё время война не успела коснуться, и он выглядел как игрушечный со своими старыми домами двадцатого века и атмосферой уютной безмятежности. В нём не было памятников погибших за мир героев, которые в Стокгольме да и в родной Вадстене встречались почти на каждом шагу. За мирное небо умирали не только люди, и до сих пор Теодор, даже привлекая книги на тему, не мог сказать, с какого момента на сторону людей стали переходить мифические существа — и наоборот. Тогда-то и обозначился перелом в этом тяжёлом противостоянии: когда обе стороны начали понимать друг друга.

Одно только не давало Теодору покоя в этот неожиданно солнечный осенний день: нескончаемое чувство дежавю. Иной раз он готов был поклясться, что приезжал сюда когда-то и видел эту улицу, церквушку невдалеке, библиотеку. Чувство было неприятным, мешало наслаждаться красотой городка.

Ну да ладно, каких только фокусов не выкидывает психика. Наверное, Теодор видел когда-то Ведторп на фото и забыл. С кем не случается.

И тут Теодор замер, неотрывно смотря на двухэтажное здание, окружённое забором. Табличка гласила, что здесь располагался городской архив. Почему-то ощущение дежавю стало нестерпимым: Теодор был уверен, что заходил внутрь! Притом ночью и даже не через главный вход. А с другой стороны архива должна быть железная дверь, выкрашенная под дерево…

Теодор нерешительно потоптался перед калиткой. Зайти или нет?.. В голове что-то начинало проясняться.

— Герр Алмстен!

Обернувшись, Теодор увидел миловидную девушку. Она приветливо ему улыбнулась.

— Это ведь вы тот самый любитель рыбалки, который искал машину? Я правильно угадала?

— Да, — кивнул Теодор, невольно залюбовавшись бликами света, скользившими по светлым волосам девушки.

Она хлопнула в ладоши.

— Здорово, что я вас нашла! Мои родители могут подбросить до речки завтра, если хотите, — она помолчала немного. — Говорят, вы фольклорист и приехали сюда что-то исследовать?

— Я действительно фольклорист, но приехал отдыхать, — дружелюбно ответил он. — А во сколько завтра ваши родители выезжают?..

Обговаривая детали завтрашней поездки, они отошли в сторону от архива. Теодор захотел посмотреть на него ещё раз, но тут они завернули за угол, и глупо уже было возвращаться.

Да в общем-то и незачем. Чего только ни привидится, правда же?

Когда они проходили мимо клумбы, на которой лежал деревянный ящик, Теодор рассеянно скользнул по нему взглядом.


End file.
